Demarcations
by agnikai58
Summary: Following their first session Angela Ziegler has an unusual request. One month living together under the same roof with as much bondage as they can stomach. Fareeha agrees but a month is just long enough for things to get out of control and she quickly finds herself struggling to maintain her boundaries as a professional dominatrix. Bondage/Lesdom.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This chapter is something I've posted in one of my other works but I'm including it here since it's the starting point for this fic. Kudos to budgiebum for beta reading.

* * *

Angela Ziegler stared at the building through the window of her car. There was nothing on the outside of the building. No windows or murals, nothing that even hinted at the name of this place. The whole thing was plain, unassuming and completely non-indicative of the things that happened here which is exactly how Overwatch patrons would want it. The entrance also made more sense if total anonymity was the case. There wasn't much to see out front, just a call-box, camera and a short curving driveway in front of a pair of doors. The first looked like it had been made of solid steel and was presumably for pedestrians and the other was a corrugated metal door for vehicles.

She pressed down on the switch that controlled her door's window and reached out to hit the small black button on the call-box. After a few seconds Angela watched as the camera mounted out front turned and lowered itself to point directly at her face. The website had explained what was happening now that she had requested permission to come inside. At this moment a picture of her had been taken and their computers inside were using it to scan public, and private if the gossip rags were to believed, records to form a dossier on her. And once it was completed those same computers would use said dossier to decide whether or not to let her inside. Whether or not she could be trusted to keep her mouth shut about what and and more importantly who she might see in there. Privacy was paramount.

Nothing happened and Angela drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited to see if she was accepted or not. A sinking feeling started to form as the seconds slowly dragged by and nothing continued to happen. After another couple of minutes she reached down to hit the ignition but then the garage door began to open up. Angela pressed the ignition and her car moved forward up to a second door identical to the first which was now closing behind her. Past the second door was the actual parking lot and full of expensive luxury vehicles. Her car was only a couple of years old and in good condition but it was painfully apparent to Angela that her vehicle was the one of the cheaper ones in here. Even the cars with diplomatic plates on them were on the higher end of the spectrum.

After parking her vehicle she made her way to the only other door besides the two connecting to the outside. This one opened up to a foyer with a pair of people in it already. The first was an Omnic seated behind a desk and the other had a face she had seen on the television screens more often than she would have liked. Angela flicked her eyes away from him though as she pretended not to notice the presence of the National Councillor until he disappeared through one of the elevators off to the sides of this room.

Once he was gone the Omnic turned her attention towards her. "Greetings Doctor Ziegler, it is a pleasure to see such a noteworthy surgeon visit us. My name is Aphrodite." It, or perhaps her was more fitting since Aphrodite was wearing a dress and had a woman's voice, reached down to open a drawer and set a tablet down on the desk in front of her. "Now then since this is your first time here we require you to sign our non-disclosure agreement and a release of liability form. I'm sure I don't need to explain why these are required but I am obligated to remind you that Overwatch takes the privacy of its customers quite seriously and any breaches of the NDA will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Angela picked up the tablet and scanned through it briefly before crudely signing her name at the bottom of each with a finger and handed it back. Aphrodite double checked each before doing pulling out another tablet and handing it over. "Now then if you would be so kind as to specify the details of what you're interested in."

Angela knew that this place claimed to serve all kinds of fetishes and kinks but the sheer number of entries on the list was intimidating to put it mildly. Her cheeks began to burn as she skimmed through them out of curiosity more than anything else. She recognized the more common ones, could guess what others entailed from the name but there were more than a few that Angela hadn't heard of or had any idea what it actually involved. After a bit more time-wasting she scrolled back to what she actually wanted and started deciding on all its sub-options and choices available to her. Once she was done Angela handed the tablet back to the mechanical receptionist and waited as she examined it briefly. "Very good Doctor Ziegler. We can certainly accommodate this for you but you didn't specify a gender. Would you prefer a man or a woman?"

She hesitated a second and glanced around the room to check if anyone else might be there but it was just her and Aphrodite. "A woman please if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course Doctor. Take the elevators on that side to the second floor." Aphrodite gestured to her left with one hand "Here is your keycard. Your room will be the first on the left. I hope you will enjoy your visit today and that you'll be coming here again in the future."

On the way down Angela ran that last sentence through her head again. If a human had said that to her she would have seen it as a cheeky, and more than a little cheesy, bit of innuendo but Aphrodite was an Omnic. Then again given the nature of this place it was entirely possible that robot was more than just an ordinary Omnic... she had been named after the Greek goddess of love after all.

Finding the room was easy enough and she waved the card at the reader on the door's right side to gain entry. Ever since she had made the decision to come here Angela had been wondering what she would find inside, what this room would look like. Walls of cold cement and a wooden floor, a medley of furniture, boxes of toys maybe. Instead there was just a pair of chairs facing each other across a small round table along with a sink and counter in a room barely large enough to accommodate them. There was yet another door but Angela was paying more attention to the woman in the room. She was taller than Ziegler and her lean muscles probably meant she was stronger as well. The woman's olive skin, jet black hair and dark eyes spoke of of a middle eastern heritage as well. She eyed Angela before tilting her head at one of the chairs in the room. "Come be seated and share a drink with me."

There was a clear accent to her English but it wasn't overpowering by any means, just enough to make her seem that extra little bit more exotic. Angela wasn't familiar enough with the Middle East to place it however. As she sat herself down the Arabic woman set a pair of porcelain cups and steaming kettle down on the table. "Please forgive me if the tea tastes weak, I only had a minute to boil the water before you arrived. It's times like these that I wish Aphrodite wasn't so efficient at her job. If I had more notice that someone was on the way then I would be better prepared."

Angela watched her pour water into each of the cups and add tea leaves before she asked the questions on her mind. "Are you the dominatrix I'm supposed to meet? Am I in the right room? This isn't exactly what I was expecting..."

That drew a soft laugh from the other woman. "Dominatrix. It's such an ugly word don't you think? Most people in the scene don't care about the term one way or the other but I've never enjoyed the way it rolls off the tongue. So harsh and acidic sounding... but to answer your question Doctor Ziegler, yes you are in the right room and I am the dominatrix, if you must use that word, Aphrodite assigned you to. And my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Fareeha Amari."

"Oh." said Angela, her confusion at what was going on growing even further. "Then what are we doing here? I was expecting to... to... get submitted or whatever you call it."

Fareeha stifled a giggle behind her hand at the seeming consternation in Angela's voice. "Get submitted?"

"Oh for crying out loud, you know what I mean. Tie me up, grope me, hit me with whips, that sort of thing." Angela folded her arms across her chest and huffed at Fareeha's amusement at her ignorance on the subject.

"I know quite well what you meant. I'm not trying to insult you but it's a trifle amusing to hear someone call it 'get submitted'. Please forgive me if I offended you in any way.'" said the dominatrix who didn't like being called that.

"I... okay fine. I don't know the terminology for bondage. What I do know is that sitting around waiting for tea to steep isn't what I came here for." said Angela. "What's going on?"

Amari picked up her cup of tea and took a sip before answering. "Overwatch has a very advanced AI running things here. You met her physical avatar upstairs when you entered the lobby. One of Aphrodite's jobs is compiling information on the people come here. Education, profession, social connections and recently Winston has programmed her to try and form a psychological profile from all the information she has access to. However it's still a work in progress and even if it wasn't, I prefer my own judgment to that of a machine when it comes to what you're here for."

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A psychological profile? For a sex club? No offense but that sounds awfully Orwellian to me. Why would your company even consider something like that in the first place?"

"I know Doctor Ziegler, it sounds awful but it makes sense when you think it through. How many important organizations call Geneva their home? The United Nations, the Red Cross, Care International, not to mention all of the financial institutions in the city. Maintaining the privacy of our clients is of vital importance so we need to know who could be a potential leak. A breach of that privacy could have massive socioeconomic consequences plus we wouldn't be able to keep our doors open."

She had known that already, at least in the back of her head, but the potential ramifications had never really sunk in for Angela until Fareeha had pointed them out to her. "So that's what we're doing right now? You're trying to decide if I could be a potential leak?"

Fareeha gestured at Ziegler's cup of tea. "Tell me what you think of the tea. It's a new brand I picked up recently and I can't decide whether or not I want to buy more yet. And that's not correct. The machine decides whether or not it considers you trustworthy and I'm not about to argue with a computer. I'm interested in knowing more about the woman who is responsible for inventing nano-biotics. I won't pretend to understand the technology involved but all of the news sites and TV shows are calling it the biggest breakthrough in medicine since the polio vaccine."

Angela picked her cup up off its plate and tentatively took a tiny sip then a bigger one immediately afterwards. "Wow that's actually really good. What do you want to know? I'm not that interesting of a person really..."

That drew a small smile from the other woman. "Oh I'll be the judge of that. How about telling me why you got into medicine. What made you decide to be a surgeon?"

Angela shrugged dismissively and took another drink of tea. "I don't think there was any question what field I would go into even as a child. Whenever my parents bought me stuffed animals or dolls I would always pretend I was checking them for health problems or listening to their heartbeat. After a couple of years of that my father bought me a real stethoscope and I started listening to the heartbeat of anyone who would let me. As for becoming a surgeon, well surgery just came naturally to me and it never really felt like a question of what field I would end up specializing in when I was in med school."

"Okay then, next question. Why nano-biotics?" asked Fareeha. "What were the reasons behind inventing those? What made you go from the operating room to developing new medical technology?"

The doctor glanced up at the ceiling for for a second as she considered the question and how best to answer it. "Have you ever heard of the Red Queen Hypothesis?" Fareeha shook her head and Angela continued on "It comes from a book written back in the nineteenth century. 'It takes all the running you can do to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else then you have to run twice as fast.' Working in surgery was rewarding but it's stressful and there's a lot of pressure on everyone there. After a while you start to realize that you're seeing the same health issues and in some cases the same people over and over. No matter how well you do your job there's never any end to it. There's always another liver transplant to do or another inflamed appendix to remove. After a few years I decided that there had to be something better than just running in place, that I had to run twice as fast and come up with something new. And I did. It took me years of experimentation and research but I succeeded. And the result was nano-biotics."

Fareeha set her tea down and she rested her chin on her hands as she looked across the table at the doctor in silence. After a minute she reached over and took the doctor's hand as she stood up. "Come with me Doctor Ziegler." For a second Ziegler was about to ask why but there was a smoldering look in the other woman's eyes that been there until now and she realized what her intention was. Angela stood up and let herself be led through the second door and into the room that lay beyond.

There weren't any cold cement walls but other than that this room was exactly what she had been imagining earlier this morning in the shower. The furniture, drawers of toys and a bronze goddess who was about to make it a reality. Amari let go of Angela's hand and turned to face her. "Let me ask you something. What makes you interested in bondage?"

"Oh well I was watching some... videos online and a bondage video came up in the recommended section..."

That was as far as she got before Fareeha cut Angela off and the dominatrix began to slowly circle her. "No no no. That may be how you came across it in the first place but what interests you in it?"

Angela shivered and she fidgeted as those dark brown eyes burned into her. "I like the whole ropes and..." she started to say.

"No!" Fareeha cut her off again with a yell. "There's something more to it than that. If all you cared about was being tied up then you could have done that at home or another bondage club. But you came to Overwatch and there's a reason why. Now what could it be..." Her voice trailed off as she looked the other woman's body up and down. "I've always had a preference for blondes but you'd be a lovely woman no matter what your hair color is. You were an acclaimed surgeon even before you invented nano-biotics and right now you might be the most famous doctor in the world, so you're quite far from being a fool. Lovely, famous and highly intelligent... men, women, perhaps even an Omnic or two must be lining up to bed or wed someone such as yourself and yet you're here with me." She stopped circling the doctor and leaned in close from behind to whisper into an ear. "So why are you here?"

Angela could feel the warm air of each breath tickling her ear as she tried to think of an answer that would satisfy this woman. A lie would be easier but somehow Angela had the feeling that nothing less than the truth would be an acceptable answer. "I graduated early from university with honors. I was the class's valedictorian and I gave speech at graduation. My entire career... no my entire life people have been pointing me out as someone who would do great things. I've saved the lives of more people than I can remember, I've transplanted hearts, lungs, kidneys. My greatest achievement was the invention of nano-biotics and it's gotten plenty of press but the entire time it was always 'Doctor Ziegler' this or 'Doctor Ziegler' that. It's like I'm another Florence Nightingale or Clara Burton, that I'm already another entry in some history book already. It feels like no one remembers that I'm also a sexual being too, I have needs and desires like everybody else. That's why I came here, because I thought this place wouldn't care about who I was on the outside. That they'd be willing to treat me like..."

That was all Fareeha needed to hear. She took a step closer squishing her breasts into the other woman's back and her lips were just on the utmost edge of brushing the ear in front of them. "I can certainly do that but we have to go over your safe-words first. 'Red' means that I stop immediately and we're done. 'Yellow' means that you need a break but you want to keep going. 'Green' means go or keep going. What do you say to that?"

"Green."

Fareeha took two steps back and put a hand on her hip while giving her first order. "Okay then. Your clothes. Take them off."

Angela looked like she was about to hesitate for a second but then she was undoing the zipper on her pants with trembling fingers as she disrobed. Once finished she turned around to face Fareeha and dropped her hands to her sides putting the entirety of her body on display. Faintly tanned skin, pale golden hair and the curves of her hips and torso combined to form the shape of an hourglass. Amari stepped forward to dig her fingers into one of those breasts. "Nice. _Very_ nice. Too nice for a doctor but perfect for a slut."

Angela blinked in confusion before she realized what the dominatrix was doing. Humiliation hadn't been one of the options she had selected earlier but the idea of pretending she wasn't a doctor was one she had inadvertently provided... and one she wasn't going to stop. The hand squeezing her breast let go and it dropped down between her legs. Ziegler's lips parted and she let out a quiet gasp as those fingertips started pinching and pulling on her most sensitive parts.

Fareeha chuckled and redoubled her efforts, encouraged by Angela's response. "All that nonsense about being a doctor is just you lying to everyone but you can't lie to me. I know what you really are, what you really want." She pulled her hand away and grabbed a fistful of blonde locks, pulling on them just enough to make Angela follow her to a Saint Andrews cross. "Face inwards, hands up, and legs spread slut. Time to teach you not to tell lies."

Once she was facing the cross Angela positioned herself so that her arms and legs were mirroring the shape of the wooden X in front of her. Fareeha gave her a look over and shook her head in disapproval at what she saw. "Don't move slut, your lesson is coming." She stepped behind the cross and started undoing the nuts holding the wooden beams in place. Once they had come off she pushed the beams inwards so that they were better aligned with the current occupant's body size and fastened them in place again. After that she fastened the padded cuffs on each end of the cross around Angela's wrists and ankles to lock her in place. "Okay that should keep you where you belong. So where were we? Ah I remember now, I'm teaching you a lesson. What do you want? Belt or whip?"

"Whip."

"Belt it is. You think I'd let someone being punished choose what they get hit with? You're not very bright are you? How do you convince people you're a doctor? Never mind it doesn't matter. You're going to count how many times I hit you and thank me when I'm done."

There was a soft hissing sound behind Angela and she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see Fareeha pulling her belt out of the loops on her jeans. Amari pushed the belt in on itself forming a misshapen circle before snapping it taut between her fists. The leather came together with a loud crack that echoed off the walls and made Angela shiver involuntarily at what came next. Fareeha's first strike was a lazy backhand landing on her left cheek just hard enough to sting. Angela jumped away or would have but the leather cuffs kept her from going very far. "One." Then a forehand to the other cheek. "Two."

At first the blows were soft slaps but they didn't stay that way for very long, each being a little bit harder than the ones before. "Nine. Ten." Back and forth between the cheeks but soon down to the backs of her thighs and hips. "Fifteen. Sixteen." Fareeha's next hit was hard enough to leave a faint red mark on one cheek but not enough to break the skin. Angela cried out at that one, a brew of satisfaction and agony but she didn't let it from keeping the count up. "Seventeen."

"I didn't hear you, what number was that again?" asked Fareeha.

"Seventeen!" Again on the same spot then to the other cheek. "Eighteen!" Her voice was beginning to quaver now. These blows still felt sweet but Fareeha had never said how many times she was going to hit her and Angela could tell that her legs would be sore tomorrow at the very least and if this continued then... back down to the thighs again. "Nineteen! Twenty!"

And then nothing. She kept tense, her arms pulling against their cuffs as she waited for the next blow but it never came. Angela glanced back over her shoulder again to see Fareeha was putting the belt back on. She sagged against her restraints feeling both relieved that it was over and disappointed no more were coming. Amari stepped up behind her and one hand reached around to grab a breast and tighten down on it. "Now what do you say to that?"

"Thank you... for hitting me." said Angela, finding it odd that she actually meant it.

Fareeha let go of Angela's breast and started to undo the cuffs binding her to the cross. "That'll teach you not to tell lies about being a doctor but now you need a lesson to remind you of what you really are." Ziegler tentatively rubbed at one butt cheek but Fareeha didn't give her any respite and was quickly pushing her towards one of those equipment drawers on the side of the room. Amari rummaged inside for a moment before pulling a few items out. A wooden rod perhaps half a meter in length, an aubergine colored dildo, a roll of black tape, leather handcuffs and lastly a metal bar with a padded ring on each end of it. After she taped the dildo to the rod Fareeha pointed at a foam mat resting on the floor near the cross. "Down on your knees, hands behind your back."

Angela knelt down on the mat, the foam giving way beneath her some as she folded her arms behind her. Fareeha tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of Angela's head and gently but imperiously pushed forward until Angela's forehead was resting on the floor. "Stay." Next she snapped the padded handcuffs shut around Ziegler's wrists and cinched the cuffs on the spreader bar around the blonde's ankles. Amari lightly bumped the dildo against Ziegler's lips "Open up." Angela opened her mouth and the dildo grazed her teeth with a feathery light tap. "Come on slut, you can do better than that. This is going in your pussy so you'd better lube it up if you don't want it to be dry."

Ziegler opened her mouth wider and her tongue poked out as she started licking every part of the dildo she was able to reach. She had thought it was smooth at first sight but her tongue could feel dozens of bumps and ridges all about the outside of the device as she got it as wet as she was able to manage in this position. Once satisfied Fareeha walked around to crouch behind the blonde woman's lifted rear end. She lifted the stick up, positioning it just right and began to gradually slide it in.

Angela shuddered as she felt the rounded tip of the rubber sex toy pushing into her sex. As it got deeper Fareeha began twisting the stick in circles and all those bumps and ridges were rubbing against her insides making her moan wantonly. The dominatrix laughed and the dildo started to move faster until it was almost all the way inside. Fareeha adjusted her grip so that her palm was on the end of the stick and she started slowly wiggling the the end around in a small circle. The blonde woman moaned yet again as she felt the dildo pressing against the walls of her vagina as it was rotated over and over. Amari smiled at the sound and she lightly slapped one of Angela's reddened cheeks "Now that's more like it. What are you?"

"W-what?"

"I want to hear you say it. What are you? You're not a doctor remember? Say it!"

Angela squirmed a bit before answering the question. "I'm a slut."

Amari leaned down and put her ear next to the restrained woman's mouth. "What was that? It sounded like you were trying to say something."

In the world outside she was a doctor. A surgeon who transplanted organs and saved lives but only on the outside. Angela closed her eyes as she pushed her identity to the world at large out of her mind as she embraced the role that she had come for even if she hadn't known it until now. "I'm a slut! You're right, I'm not a doctor. I'm just a good for nothing slut who wants to get fucked!"

"Well if that's really what you want..." Fareeha switched her grip once again and pulled the dildo halfway out then pushed it back in. Her strokes were slow at first but steadily increased in speed until it was thrusting in and out at a brisk pace. Angela's lower body remained still as Fareeha fucked her with the toy, not only because she was tied up but because she didn't want to do anything that might interrupt what was happening to her. Her mouth on the other hand was exceedingly active as she panted and moaned in ecstasy every time it pushed back into her. At the height of it her body began convulsing and in those moments the world around her faded away. The only things that remained were the piece of rubber pounding away at the pussy of a slut and the orgasm wracking her body.

When the haze passed Angela found herself sitting upright on the floor, a blanket draped over her shoulders and a bottle of water on the floor in front of her. Fareeha was seated just opposite her and she was watching Ziegler with a careful eye. "There you are Doctor Ziegler. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come out of it. How do you feel?"

How did she feel? Angela started to say that she was fine when her body abruptly shook as all of her energy vanished in an instant and her stomach growled at her. Fareeha must have recognized what was happening as she picked the bottle up and was holding it to Angela's lips "Drink. We don't want you getting dehydrated Doctor Ziegler. If you're hungry let me know, I have some chocolate bars here if you want them."

Angela frowned as the realization of how Fareeha was addressing her pierced through the haze still blanketing her mind "You're calling me Doctor Ziegler? That doesn't sound right... I'm a slut aren't I?"

A look of deepening concern passed over the dominatrix's face and she tilted the bottle up prompting the doctor to start drinking. "No, you're not a slut in any way shape or form. You're an incredible, brilliant and lovely woman whose accomplished great things. Right now you're experiencing a sub-drop so you're out of sorts but it'll pass. Until then I need you to stay here with me all right?"

Angela gazed blankly at Fareeha for a moment, the words only barely managing to register with her. "Okay." Somewhere in the back of her mind an image of an article headline appeared. Something about nano-biotics. "You said you have chocolate?" Amari stood up and headed towards the drawers opposite the ones where the dildo had been stored and pulled one open before grabbing a few candy bars out of it. She handed them to the doctor while sitting down and Angela tore one open devouring it in a few large bites.

Ziegler tossed the wrapper aside and the next bar disappeared as quickly as the first had. She suddenly looked up, chocolate stain on the side of her mouth and all, at Fareeha. "What's happening to me?" she asked, a hint of alarm present in her voice.

"You're going through what's known as a drop. Endorphin's, hormones, adrenaline and so on. It's something that can happen to people after a session is over. Subs having a drop isn't uncommon but I'm surprised it happened from our session. I didn't think I was pushing you hard enough to cause one but it seems I was mistaken. Next time, assuming there is a next time, I'll have a better idea of what your limits are. Of course that begs the question of whether you plan to come back or not."

Doctor Ziegler smiled at that and reached out to squeeze the other woman's hand in a show of gratitude. "Most definitely. I wanted to pretend I wasn't a doctor even if only for a short while and you did an amazing job of it. I just hope you're willing to treat me like a slut in the future."

A small smile lifted the corners of Fareeha's lips. "Of course. It'll be my pleasure Doctor Ziegler."


	2. Request

The face staring back at her grimaced as she dragged a brush through the damp tangled mess that passed for her hair at the moment. Angela set the brush down and took a stray lock in hand, leaning towards the mirror as she did so. Split ends. She yanked a drawer open, her hand digging through it to grab a pair of scissors but Angela stopped short just before closing the metal blades on said lock of hair. The scissors wavered for a brief moment before she set them down next to the sink. Of all the things to worry about today.

Angela laughed, more of a quiet snort really, and shook her head before making eye contact with her twin in the mirror again. "Come on Angela, you've performed open heart surgeries before. This is nothing compared to that." she muttered. Yet her twin didn't appear convinced by the argument. She had ruminated over this dozens of times and yet a sizable portion of her was bearing the opinion that forceps and reddened pieces of gauze would be less stressful than the task she had set for herself this day.

Her hair was still damp by the time she set foot outside, but the sun was shining overhead and the drive was long enough for her hair to dry by the time she arrived. Angela shoved the last few bits of zopf into her mouth as she opened the door to her car and got inside. The engine hummed briefly then her car was lifting off the ground and gliding down the road. Thirty minutes later and Angela's car had pulled up to her destination's entrance, a plain unmarked corrugated steel door. A red LED on the wall mounted camera lit up for a moment before blinking off and the door rumbled upwards as it opened.

Afterwards she wouldn't quite remember what happened next. Parking in the garage, speaking to the Omnic stationed behind the front desk, descending in the elevator. It all blurred into a near indecipherable haze. One moment she was outside the building, the next she was in its depths standing outside the door where _she_ was waiting. They had only met once before, and just for a short period of time, but that brief span of time still had managed to sear itself onto her frontal lobe. It had regularly visited her dreams during both night and day over the past six months. At times Angela had found herself with one hand drifting between her legs while taking a shower as the memory had resurfaced without her intentionally summoning it. Now she was here once again, just meters away from the one person who had been able to see past her title and all the accolades, to see what Angela really wanted.

She swiped the keycard in her hand and stepped inside.

The woman in question was sitting at the small table in the room like she had been the last time. There was a kettle sitting atop a cloth pot holder in the middle of the table and two steaming cups of tea completed the ensemble. Fareeha rose from her seat and she pulled the other chair away from the table. "Please have a seat Doctor Ziegler." Angela lowered herself to sit on the chair and Fareeha moved it back towards the table before returning to her own chair. Fareeha pushed one of the cups towards Angela. "Tell me what you think of this. It's a popular tea from Egypt known as Koshary."

Small green leaves floated on a rosy liquid and there was a minuscule cube of sugar gradually dissolving at the bottom. Angela lifted the cup from its saucer and sniffed at the aroma wafting from it. Mint. She took a small sip before setting it back down. "This tastes good to me but I don't know much about tea really. I usually drink wine or rivella, sometimes coffee if I'm in the mood for caffeine." said Angela.

Fareeha wrinkled her nose and she was only partially successful at suppressing a gag of revulsion. "Rivella? That's the soda made from milk whey, isn't it? I tried that once but I couldn't finish the bottle. But that's not why you're here is it? I was actually surprised to see your name on the schedule today. After six months I didn't think you were going to come back for another session. Do you have anything in mind that you want me to do to you?"

Angela slowly shook her head and took another gulp of tea to buy her a few extra seconds before having to respond. "I'm not actually here for that, at least not right now anyways." She set the cup back down and reached into her jacket for a piece of paper tucked into an inner pocket. "I actually have something of a proposal for you." She laid it down on the table before continuing, though not without a noticeable waver to her voice. "I've been thinking about what we did last time and I'd like to do it again but for more than an hour."

"What do you mean Doctor Ziegler? An all-day or an overnight session?" asked Fareeha after taking another sip. "That's possible but you would have to schedule another appointment to book me for that long and it would cost a lot more."

"No, that's not what I mean." Angela said with a vigorous shake of her head. "I own a villa  
in east Switzerland, that's a picture of it there."

Fareeha picked up the photograph when Angela pushed it towards her and glanced at it briefly before setting it back down. "I'm sorry Doctor Ziegler but I'm not following you. What are you asking of me?"

Angela took a deep breath and smoothed out some wrinkles in her jacket that weren't there. She had been planning this for months but now that the moment had arrived her words were lodging themselves in her throat. She swallowed once and began blurting out what she had come here to ask. "I want you to come stay with me there. My session with you was fantastic but it was too short so I want to do it for longer. One month of being a slut instead of one hour."

Fareeha's eyebrows raised as high as they physically could and she started to interject but Angela cut her off before she could get a word out. "I know this is a weird request but I'm willing to pay for it. I don't know what you earn here in a month but I'll double it. Triple if I have to."

"Can you? I know you're a renowned surgeon but... ah I see. Nano-biotics." Fareeha realized mid-sentence. "I didn't know you were making any money from those. The news sites said the United Nations was paying for the manufacturing costs."

"They are but I own the patents on nano-biotics so every hospital that uses them pays me five euros and there's thousands of hospitals in the world." explained Angela. "I give most of the money to charities and medical research but there's still more than enough left over for me so being able to pay you isn't an issue."

Angela pushed her chair away from the table as she stood up. "I know it's an unusual request but I'm quite serious about this. Take as long as you need to think about this and when you make a decision you can call or text me at the number on the back of this photo."

Then she was gone in the blink of an eye leaving Fareeha alone in the room with the cups of tea and a decision she hadn't expected when waking up that morning.

People who visited the club did so through a garage up on the surface but that wasn't where the workers entered and left. Several buildings in the immediate area had points of access where Fareeha and the others could discreetly gain entry to say nothing of the supplies and equipment that this place needed. It was one of these buildings that Fareeha exited to find the clouds had opened up and were dripping water on the city below. She shivered at the touch of the chilly air on her face as she pulled the hood of her jacket up while heading for her car. The inside of her vehicle wasn't much warmer than the air outside but it was dry at the very least. Fareeha pulled her phone out and tapped on its screen several times until a ringing sound was coming out of it. "Hello?" said an older woman's voice.

"Hi mother, it's me. Just got off work and wanted to see if you minded me coming over for a visit right now." said Fareeha as she hit the ignition switch.

There was a brief pause from her mother accompanied by the sound of water running from a faucet. "That's fine dear. I'll have some tea ready by the time you get here. See you in a bit." said Ana before hanging up.

Fareeha tapped on the dashboard console with her other hand to select a destination before settling back to wait as the self-driving car took off. Typically she would be reading a novel or looking out the windows at the city rushing by but this time all she could see was a golden haze blocking everything else out.

Her mother must have spotted Fareeha's car pulling up because she had opened the front door and embraced Fareeha before her daughter even had a chance to ring the bell. "Hello dear, it's good to see you. Come in, come in." The white haired woman let go and beckoned her inside while closing the door behind her.

"Is Jack not around?" asked Fareeha, not seeing the grizzled American veteran there to greet her.

"Oh he's sleeping right now." said Ana with a meaningful glance at the ceiling as Fareeha seated herself on the living room's couch. "You know how he gets when March comes around Fareeha."

"Right. Indiana basketball." Fareeha said with a chuckle. "Has Jack managed to convert you into a fan yet? It's been a few years since he moved in with you."

"No but I watch Indiana's... what did he call it... postseason games simply because he loves it so much. Though he has been even more excited this year than usual. Something about playing a school called Kentucky, in the elite four or something like that." Ana disappeared into the kitchen briefly before coming back out with a tray laden with teacups and kettle. She set it on the coffee table before settling next to her daughter. "So tell me dear, what brings you here today? You look... troubled."

Fareeha picked one of the cups up and took a drink before answering. "I am kinda. It's a client from work."

"Let me guess. Yet another client was so impressed by your handiwork that they've fallen head over heels for you." said Ana, though not unkindly, more vaguely amused at the thought of that happening again.

"Not exactly. This client visited me a few months ago and everything went about as well as it could for a first-timer. They expressed an interest in coming back for more and showed up again today. I thought it was for a session when I saw the appointment had been scheduled but I was wrong." Fareeha sighed as she set the cup of tea down and rested her elbows on her thighs. "This person wanted to hire me. To live with them for a month and you can guess what we'd be doing that whole time."

Ana's cup stopped halfway en route to her mouth and she stared at her daughter for a moment. "Surely you said no. I know you do unusual stuff for that job but that's far too much for someone to ask of you."

"That's just it. I don't know if I want to say no. Most of my clients are politicians or bankers and if it had been any one of them then I would have turned them down. I'd try to be nice about it but I'd say no. But this person... is different. You know I can't tell you who it is of course but they've done more to help people than all the others combined, and they offered to pay me triple my monthly salary so there's that too."

"Does this client of yours know how much you make in a month?" asked Ana, her implication obvious.

"No they don't... I don't want to take advantage of them by doing that though."

Ana took another drink before setting her own cup down and turning towards her daughter. "I'm not sure what to tell you that you don't already know. This client of yours might be a fantastic person but they're still a client. You can make a lot of money off this but the question you need to ask yourself is whether or not you can keep things professional in this sort of situation. Ultimately though you're a grown woman and I support whatever you decide dear."

Fareeha frowned to herself as she weighed her mother's words. "I guess I'll have to figure it out when I get home. How are you and Jack doing?"

Her mother gave a small smile and visibly relaxed at the change of subject. "Where to start?"


	3. Details

Angela started as the phone in her pocket buzzed once indicating a text message had been received. She set her grater down on the cutting board next to the pile of shredded potatoes before fishing the phone out. The number wasn't familiar but it was easy to guess who was messaging her.

 _'I'm interested in your proposal Doctor Ziegler but I would like to meet and discuss the matter before agreeing to anything. Do you have somewhere we can talk in private or do I need to rent an office?'_

Angela read the message a second then a third time before the words began to sink in. Fareeha hadn't technically said yes but that most definitely wasn't an outright rejection. She tapped her thumbs on the screen as she typed out a reply. _'You can come by my house sometime today if you're available. Here's the address for you.'_ Angela paused before sending a followup message. _'What exactly do we need to talk about?'_

 _'How this whole affair would work. I don't want to get into it over texts so I'll explain when I get there. How does 13:00 sound?'_

A glance up at the clock hanging above the sink showed the current time as half past eleven. Angela looked down at her potatoes, the amount of tubers suddenly now looking inadequate.

 _'13:00 works for me. I'll see you then.'_

An hour and a half. She needed to grate more potatoes if she wanted to make enough rosti for another person but it would have gotten cold by the time Fareeha arrived. Angela pulled some more potatoes out and started shredding them. Get everything ready then wait for an hour or so before she started actually frying things would be best.

The potatoes had just finished frying and Angela was scooping them onto a plate when the doorbell rang. She spooned the last few stray pieces out before dropping the frying pan back onto the stove and hurrying to the door. Fareeha was waiting outside, a computer tablet and manila folder in her arms, as Angela opened the door. "Hello Doctor Ziegler."

Angela stood there staring at the woman standing on her porch, her thoughts suddenly nowhere to be found. Fareeha shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited in vain for Angela to say something. After an uncomfortable pause she cleared her throat. "May I come in?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Yes, come in, come in." Angela pivoted to one side beckoning Fareeha into the house. "Are you hungry? I made rosti if you want some."

Fareeha shut the door behind her before shaking her head. "Thank you but no. I'm not hungry right now. I don't mean to be rude but we have a lot to talk about so do you mind if we get started?"

Angela's face fell more than a little but she was quick to cover her disappointment and pointed to her right with one arm. "My living room's over there." There was a thin TV hanging on one wall surrounded by a large sofa flanked on either side by a pair of overstuffed armchairs. The carpet in the room had vacuum tracks all over it and the scent of air freshener lingered in the room. Angela plopped herself down on one end of the couch and waited until Fareeha had sat down on the far end of it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's like I said in the text message. How all of this would work if I agree to do it. Rules, boundaries, what you want me to do to you and so on." explained Fareeha.

That drew a frown from the Swiss doctor. "What I want? I thought I explained that already. I want you to treat me like a slut for a month."

Fareeha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This was going to be harder than she had been hoping for. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you understand what you're asking for Doctor Ziegler. How much do you actually know about bondage?"

Angela's frown faded somewhat and Fareeha could almost see the gears spinning in her head. "Ummm I've watched some videos..."

"Porn. Is that all? You didn't read up on it or anything, just watched a bit of porn and decided to make an appointment with me?"

"So what if I did?" said Angela as she tucked her hands into her armpits. "What you did to me was pretty much the same as the video I watched."

"You're not wrong." Fareeha freely admitted. "But that's because it's what you were expecting. My job isn't to educate people on bondage, it's to give them what they're looking for. It's not something I'm particularly happy about but in this town that's how I pay my bills. You're like the majority of my clients, they get introduced to bondage through mainstream media or come across it accidentally and end up getting the wrong impression about the whole thing."

"And what exactly am I getting wrong?"

"There's several components to making a session happen. Negotiations, testing equipment to make sure it's ready, the session itself, then aftercare. The problem with porn is that you only see one of those, the fun part. The other problem is that generally people don't understand the dynamic between a top and their bottom."

"Top and bottom? I don't know what you mean by that." Angela pointed out, looking quizzical as she did so.

"Oh, that's jargon in the scene. Top refers to the dominant partner and bottom refers to the submissive partner. During our session I was the top and you were the bottom for example." explained Fareeha.

"And what do you mean by dynamic?"

"People not in the scene almost always misunderstand the nature of a bondage relationship. Seeing whips or chains makes them think of slavery and that tends to influence their perception. If you ever watch movies or read popular books with bondage in them the relationships are typically one-sided and in some cases abusive but that's not how it really is. In actuality it's a more of a partnership between two people based on trust."

"Trust." The world slowly rolled off Angela's tongue and her shoulders slumped as she sighed. "You're turning me down aren't you?"

"I haven't decided yet but this request of yours is quite... perplexing. We had a single session together six months ago and then you suddenly showed up asking me to live with you for a month as a full-time mistress. I'm still trying to understand how you would think asking an almost complete stranger to do this is a good idea. Why do you want to do this?"

"Because... because..." Angela rubbed at her forehead as she tried to find the right words to explain this request of hers. "I've been in relationships before. Good ones with people I cared about but the sex was always lackluster at best for me. It wasn't until I saw that bondage video that I realized what was missing. I wanted to be the woman in that video, to have someone do those kind of things to me. Which you did but it was over so quickly and I was left wanting more." She gave Fareeha a defiant look as if challenging her to laugh.

"But if you wanted more then you could have just scheduled more sessions. Asking me to live with you for a month is an incredible risk Doctor Ziegler."

Angela's brow furrowed and she shook her head. "When a surgeon has a patient on the table they have another person's life in their hands. One of the things that got drummed into me back in med school was how easy it is for things to go wrong when operating. It was a lesson that I took to heart and I've tried to be as careful as I could my whole career. I'm tired of always playing it safe and not taking any risks." Angela said emphatically, her exasperation beginning to show. "You're right, we don't know each other but I have a good feeling about you and I want to take a chance on this."

Nothing happened for an uncomfortably long few seconds as Fareeha gazed at the Swiss doctor, making her fidget. Then she was scooting her way down the couch until she was close enough to the other woman that their knees were almost touching and Fareeha could smell a touch of cypress and cedar wafting from the doctor. "Very well then. I have a few things I need from you before I agree to do this." Fareeha held the manila folder up in front of her for Angela to see. "First is this. These are legal documents you need to sign for this to happen. An injury waiver, a personal consultant contract and payment details-."

Angela took the folder and opened it as she interrupted Fareeha. "Personal consultant?"

"Yes. You want to hire me for a month but your reputation depends on keeping what we'll be doing secret. I doubt anyone will be looking but having a paper trail will keep reporters or anyone else from learning the actual nature of our arrangement. But you don't have to look through these right now Doctor Ziegler, I'll leave them here with you." Fareeha waited until Angela set the folder down before continuing in as tactful a tone as she could muster, not wanting to offend the doctor. "The second thing I need to ask about is more personal so please try not to be offended. It's about your period. How much of a flow do you have? Where are you in your cycle?" Is there anything I should know about it? I'm asking because your cycle could affect how you're able to cope in a session. Pain tolerance, hormones, and so on." Fareeha's last few words came out in a rush and she made a show of not looking at the other woman when she was done.

"I suppose I should be bothered by that and if it didn't make sense I would be." Ziegler said, an almost amused look on her face. "But to answer your question I use an IUD so that my period doesn't affect my work. Having to worry about cramps, mood swings or needing to change a tampon when I'm making incisions into someone's chest isn't something any surgeon or their assistants want to deal with. As for my flow you don't have to worry about that either, it took about six months but I've only bled two or three times in the last ten years. Anything else you need to know?"

Fareeha started to shake her head then stopped as she looked the doctor up and down. "Possibly. If you give your measurements then I could buy some specialty clothes for you to wear during scenes if you want. Corsets, gloves, that sort of thing. Are you allergic to latex?"

"No... I don't have any allergies." said Angela. "I'll send you my measurements later. Surprise me."

"As you wish." replied Fareeha. "The next thing is figuring out what kind of things you want me to do to you." She extended the computer pad out towards Angela, wiggling it to prompt her to take a hold of the other end. Fareeha swiped the screen and a few dozen boxes, each with a name in the middle, popped up on the display. "Take a look at these and tell me what sounds interesting to you."

Angela lightly bit her lip as she stared at the screen. "I'm not sure... there's so many options to pick from and there's no order to any of them."

"Hang on..." Fareeha tapped a button on the top right and the boxes rearranged themselves alphabetically.

Angela looked at the first one on the list and froze in surprise after she read it out loud. "Anal." Fareeha gave her a quick glance and tapped on the screen to select that particular box, misinterpreting the doctor's reaction. The boxes disappeared as a few pictures popped up in their place. "What the hell is that!?" yelled Angela.

A silicone plug, one bottle of lube, a string of beads and then there was the picture Angela was staring in shock with wide eyes. A length of metal that curved on one end forming the shape of of a hook with a metal ball welded onto the end. Fareeha shrugged her shoulders nonplussed. "That's an anal hook. They're a little strange looking but a fairly common toy."

"That's... people... people actually put that thing in their ass!?" asked Angela in a horrified whisper.

Fareeha lifted an eyebrow at Angela's reaction to seeing the hook. "Are you really that surprised? Anal isn't that uncommon of a fetish outside of the Scene. I thought most people knew about it in some form or another."

"I know what anal is." said Angela, sounding a bit irked at getting called ignorant. "And I know that people stick things in their anal sphincter. My first job out of med school was working in the emergency room so trust me when I say that I've seen some weird things up there but this hook? I don't see how anyone could enjoy sticking one of those in there, it looks like a torture device. And for the record I'm not interested in anal of any kind."

Angela started pushing at random buttons on the screen making the image zoom in then switch over to a short description of the toy. "How do I go back?" A quick swipe from Fareeha in the top left sent them back to the list of fetishes from before. The doctor stared at the list before shaking her head. "Do I really have to go through all of these? You're the expert on this stuff, not me. You should be the one picking things to do."

"Absolutely not." declared Fareeha, her voice louder than before. "I can't tell you what you would or wouldn't enjoy. Only you can answer that question." Her voice trailed off for a moment as she took a moment to think. "But I can help you narrow this down by eliminating items that I'm not willing to do with you."

As Angela watched, Fareeha pressed down on one box after another and swiped each off to one side removing them from the list. "Edge play, piercings, suspension." Angela read the label on each box in turn before it was vanished from the screen. "What is edge play?" she asked.

"Edge play is a catch-all term for the really dangerous kinks out there in the Scene. Electrocution, asphyxiation, knives, fire. Stuff that can and has resulted in injuries or in some cases people dying, usually because they were choking themselves without anyone else around to keep an eye on them." explained Fareeha. "As for the other two I just got rid of, those I'm not opposed to but I would strongly recommend against you doing them at this time since you're new to bondage. Why I'm removing piercings should be obvious but suspension is something I wouldn't recommend you try until you're more experienced and have a better understanding of your limits. Does that make sense?"

Angela rubbed at her chin before nodding her agreement and Fareeha let go of the pad. "All right then, there's one other thing I want to bring up right now. Living with you for a month is pushing one of my boundaries. I've always tried to leave my work at well, work but this is going to make that harder so I want to make something clear. You're hiring me for this which makes you a client just like last time. With that in mind I want to explain some of my rules for this arrangement. You're going to be my bottom when we have sessions together. I'm going to see you naked, I'm going to be touching almost every part of you at one time or another. You're going to get tied up, spanked and whatever else you ask me to do to you, but this is a physical arrangement only. I respect you as a person and admire you for the things you've done for modern medicine but it stops there. I don't have romantic feelings for you Doctor Ziegler and as such kissing is strictly off limits. That might sound odd considering some of the things I've already done, and will do again, to you but that's one of my most important rules. Are we clear?"

The doctor's face paled a tad and she swallowed nervously. "Yes, perfectly."

"Good. Now I believe you were selecting things that you wanted me to do." said Fareeha, shaking the pad in order to draw the doctor's attention back to it. Her lecture had sounded convincing and it was certainly true enough. She had always maintained a strict boundary with her clients, especially the rule about kissing. Now if only she could make herself believe that what she had said was true in this case.


	4. Arrival

Fareeha opened her eyes as a beeping from the car's navigation system woke her from her slumber. Outside her car window was more of the seemingly endless green fields that dominated the landscape in the eastern reaches of Switzerland. Ahead of her the road rose steadily as it climbed up a hill a few kilometers ahead. A grove of trees crowned the hill's peak and she could see what looked like a gravel road leading into them off the motorway.

Once her car automatically turned onto the unpaved road Fareeha could see two buildings up ahead among the trees. The smaller of the two appeared to be a storage shed, utilitarian in nature if the lack of paint or any other decoration was any indication. The other building was a two story structure with ample windows and a white coat not yet faded by time. Several large and meticulously kept bushes covered in white flowers and beds of purple lupines surrounded the house and the grass was only just reaching the point where it needed to be cut.

As Fareeha pulled up in front of the house a blonde woman stood up and waved in her direction as she hopped over the veranda's rail and approached the vehicle. Fareeha pulled the switch to pop her car's trunk open before getting out, only for Angela to practically jump on her with a hug. "There you are! I was starting to get worried that something had happened to you." exclaimed the Swiss woman.

Fareeha's hands hung in the air for a moment before she stiffly patted her on the back. "Sorry I'm so late. I was taking a nap on the way other here and my car ended up heading north towards Zurich instead of going south like it was supposed to for some reason." She frowned at the troublesome vehicle as if it had wronged her on purpose. "Anyways, here I am. Do you mind helping me carry my boxes in Doctor Ziegler? I was able to bring some extra stuff since you said you had a spare bed I could use."

"Of course, that's not a problem Fareeha. Just one thing okay?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't call me Doctor. I don't mean to be rude but I'm not at work, I'm on vacation. Angela is just fine." Angela looked down at her feet as she went on. "Or if you want to you could just call me slut since that's why we're here..."

"Okay Angela it is." said Fareeha as she pulled a box labeled clothes out of the car's trunk and handed it to Angela. "As for calling you slut, that's a name I only would use during a session and only if you wanted me to do it. Right now we're just carrying stuff inside which is about as far from a scene as you can get." She gave a smile to try and make it seem like a joke but Angela just blinked at her. Fareeha pulled out a second box, this one with the name Angela scrawled on it, and began heading towards the front door.

"Oh just a moment, let me get that for you." stated Angela as she hurried onto the veranda, setting her box down and opening the door. As Fareeha stepped past her Angela spotted her name on the box. "What's in there?"

Fareeha stopped in the doorway as she looked at the box in her arms. "If I remember right this one holds some of the toys I brought with me. It _might_ be the clothes I got for you to wear during some of our sessions but I'm pretty sure they're toys."

"Oh." Angela was still looking at the box but her expression had changed, a blend of anxiousness and excitement as she bit her lip. "Are there any more boxes with my name on them? I'll show you where to take them."

"There's two more boxes of toys and one of clothes but one of the boxes is kinda heavy so be careful okay?"

Once the boxes in question were all inside Angela led Fareeha down into the basement and up to where a heavy concrete door stood open. "I don't know if you're familiar with Swiss law but there's a requirement that all Swiss houses and apartments have access to a fallout shelter in the event of a nuclear attack."

Angela stepped inside, Fareeha joining her a few seconds later. Empty shelves once meant to hold emergency rations stood next to bunks that had never been slept in and there were vents in the ceiling. There was a doorway at the far side of the room but other than that the walls were unbroken slabs of gray concrete. "These walls might be old and ugly but they were built to withstand a twelve megaton explosion." Angela gestured at her only only contribution to the bomb shelter, a queen sized mattress wearing a white fitted sheet lying in the middle of the room. "I figure if this room is good enough to withstand a nuclear bomb then it's good enough for us to do our... sessions is the word I believe?"

Fareeha looked around at the walls, each looking as impenetrable as the next. "I think this will be perfect. There's no chance any of your neighbors will be able to hear us if we're down here so I'll be able to make you shriek as loud as I want without having to worry about someone calling the police."

"Someone calling the police? Has that actually happened?" asked Angela, suddenly looking worried.

"It's rare but it's been known to happen if people aren't discreet about what they're doing. Houses typically aren't soundproof and the sound of someone getting whipped or screaming has been known to make neighbors call their emergency number." explained Fareeha. "But there's no chance of that happening here with these walls."

Angela looked down at her feet as she changed the subject. "So I've been thinking about what you said when we talked in Geneva. You were asking me about how much I knew about bondage and then you were explaining that I had it all wrong. After you left I realized you were right. I don't actually know that much about all of this but I want to learn so... please teach me."

Teach me. Fareeha had been working as a dominatrix for years but none of her clients had ever said anything of the sort to her. Almost all of her clients had either believed themselves knowledgeable of bondage and disinterested or perhaps unwilling to let go of their poorly conceived fantasies. A few of her clients had hired her, knowing full well the reality of their kink versus the veneer that the outside world painted them with but that minority didn't keep her in business. And now finally one of her clients, by far the most intelligent among them, was asking to be taught. Fareeha stepped forward, lifted Angela's chin up so that she was looking back at her. "I'd love to. Our contract doesn't start until tomorrow but I think I can make bit of an exception right now. Bring the boxes with your name on them in here and I'll give you a lesson."

A smile slowly grew on Angela's face until she was practically beaming at Fareeha. "Okay!" She eagerly left the room, her footsteps fading as she practically ran up the steps to the front door. In a few minutes she had set all four boxes with Angela written on them down in the shelter.

"Can you go outside for a bit while I unpack these Angela? I'll tell you when to come back in." Angela gave her a questioning look but Fareeha tilted her head towards the door. "It'll be worth it I promise." Once Angela had vacated the room Fareeha pulled on the door's handle until it was almost closed, just enough to make sure the doctor couldn't peek and ruin her surprise. She popped the lid off the first box and started unloading its contents. Several minutes later Fareeha pushed the door back open and waved to Angela. "Okay I'm ready."

Angela stepped back into the room before coming up short when she saw what was waiting for her. "Oh! That's... a lot of stuff."

The mattress had only been covered by a sheet when Angela had left the room but now a multitude of items of all shapes and sizes were neatly arranged by type on top of it. The purpose of some items were immediately obvious to Angela but a few of them were alien enough to her that she had no idea. Fareeha waved at them with one hand, feeling more than a little proud at seeing her private collection on display. "So these are the toys I brought with me. There's another one in that box but I'm saving it for later. Let's get started."

Fareeha picked up an item and held it so that Angela could get a closer look. "This is your classic ball gag. Not much to it, just a pair of straps that go around the back of your head like this." She held the red ball in front of her lips and wrapped the straps around her cheeks as if she was putting it on. "There's a few different kind of gags but they all basically do the same thing: making sure you can't really talk though you might drool a little. I'm not sure how big of a ball is right for you so I brought a few different sizes to be on the safe side." Fareeha waved at the other gags sitting on the mattress, each with a different sized and colored ball in the middle. "Another thing are these holes in the balls. Some people can have trouble breathing through their nose so these help with that." She set the gag back down and picked up a tangle of straps. "This one goes over your whole head instead of just around the cheeks but I'd have to remove a ball from one of the others if you decide you want to use it."

She put the harness back down and moved on to the next section, neatly tied rope bundles of various colors, lengths and materials. "What these are used for is obvious but there's still some stuff to talk about when it comes to ropes. The biggest thing is safety. If the ropes are too tight then -"

"Ischemia?"

Fareeha's mouth opened then shut after Angela interrupted her. "I'm sorry what? In-shem-ah?"

"Ischemia. It means there's a restriction in blood supply which causes a shortage of the oxygen and glucose required for cellular metabolism. I suppose there's also risks of nerve damage if the ropes are in the wrong areas and now that I think about it asphyxiation is possible if..." Angela's voice trailed off when she noticed the deer in the headlights look on Fareeha's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No it's my fault." Fareeha responded, her lips twisting in amusement. "I'm used to having to explain health risks to politicians or bankers, not doctors who know more about the human body than I ever will. But just to be on the safe side, if you feel any numbness, pain, tingling then let me know and I'll use my scissors to cut you loose." She pointed at a pair of scissors sitting next to the bundle of ropes.

"Those look like the scissors that... what's the English word for it? Ambulance workers who respond to emergencies."

"Paramedics." answered Fareeha. "That's exactly what those are. Safety isn't something you can cut corners on. Anyways last thing to know about these is the different types of materials the ropes are made from. This brown one here is hemp, it's pretty great for hitches but it's not good for knots and it can be scratchy at times. Typically people use it for Shibari, that's a Japanese style of rope-work." Fareeha pointed at a blue bundle. "That's jute rope. It's a natural fiber like hemp but it's much firmer than hemp is and it holds knots a lot better but it doesn't stay in place as well. Now this red one over here is nylon. Nylon is great for dying and it's pretty much perfect for knots but it doesn't have as much grip as jute or hemp which makes it harder to work with."

Fareeha moved to the other side of the mattress as she switched to the next section. "So here's all the impact toys." She picked the topmost item up, a heavy wooden hairbrush, and showed both sides to Angela. "I wouldn't use this cheap piece of junk to brush my hair but it works great as a paddle. Dull, thumpy and only for the thighs and butt. You want to avoid hitting the kidneys or other organs with something like this." Fareeha set the brush down and picked up a slender wooden rod. "This one not so much. It'll sting a lot more and you have to worry about breaking the skin. The plus side is that you can hit a lot more of the body with a cane so long as you keep it light. The same is true for this flogger here, I like using it because all these tails hit a bunch of different spots. That one there is a riding crop and I think you're already familiar with this one."

Fareeha put the cane back in its place and she tapped on the belt she had used on Angela during their first session with a playful smile. Angela's face turned beet red at the memory and she pointed at the next section. "So how about these?"

"Dildos are pretty easy to understand but there's a few things to talk about here. All of them are made from silicone which is non porous and I clean them after they get used and occasionally I boil them just to be on the safe side so you don't have to worry about bacteria or anything else." The first one Fareeha picked up was silver and shaped like a large caliber bullet. "This is the most rigid one I brought with me. The others are more flexible so you'll have to try them out to see which one you like the most." She tossed the silver dildo to Angela before pointing at an over-sized silicone penis, balls and all. "This one is different than the others though. Take a look at the bottom here, suction cups. You can stick this one wherever you want and it'll stay in place. Wall, floor, in the shower or anywhere else you feel like putting it."

As Angela put the silver dildo back in its place after examining it Fareeha moved on yet again. "Over here are all the restraints. Handcuffs, leather cuffs, these straps here go underneath a mattress in case you don't have posts you can use, some belts, and a spreader bar."

"You know, I expected this stuff to be more complicated. These all seem pretty basic to me." commented Angela, looking almost disappointed.

"My stuff is fairly simple sure but it's enough to get the job done and being more complicated doesn't mean it's better. There's some very unusual stuff out there if you go looking for it, things I wouldn't recommend to someone new to bondage. It's better to start out small and work your way up to more intricate setups until you figure out what you're comfortable with and what you're not."

"That makes sense. What you're saying kinda sounds like residency in a way." Angela turned to the last section and selected what looked like an uneven horseshoe with bulbous ends. "What _is_ this? I've been trying to figure it out since I came back into the room but I still don't have a clue."

"That's a vibrator specially designed for women. You're holding it wrong, turn it so that – yes like that. It's made so that it stimulates all the key spots at once. This longer bit here goes inside you and that part there goes on the clit." Fareeha picked a second vibrator up, this one shaped almost like an old fashioned computer mouse but with a notch in the middle on one side. "Now this is my second favorite vibrator though the one you're holding is a close third since it does everything at once. This notch here lets you do a lot more with your parts than other vibes do. You can trap your folds or clit in the middle and leave it there or you could slide the vibe up and down, whatever you feel like it." She set the purple vibrator down and pointed at another, a pink stem that ended in a thick lump. "I haven't had the chance to use this one yet but it's operated by remote control so when we use that one I'll be controlling the settings from my phone, should be fun. However when it comes to vibrators this device here is king."

Fareeha tapped the last and largest of them for emphasis, a white wand with a thick rounded bulb on the end. "The hitachi is your best friend even if you don't know it yet. It's kinda noisy but no other vibrator comes close to being as good. But I'm a jealous woman and I don't think I want to share. You can change my mind but you'll have to come up with something very convincing to take a ride on it."

"Uhm okay, I'll have to think of something I guess. So you said something about having clothes for me? I'm guessing they're in one of these other boxes here." Angela pointed at the two boxes that hadn't been opened yet.

"I did but there's gotta be some mystery here. It'd be boring if I let you see everything right now and you wouldn't have as much to look forward to." Fareeha moved closer to Angela, taking the misshapen vibrator she was holding away and putting it back on the mattress. "How about for now you give me a tour of the house and we can unload the rest of my stuff?"

"Oh sure, follow me." Angela headed out of the shelter and aimlessly waved at nothing in particular. "So this is the basement, nothing down here really though I've been thinking of installing a wine rack." She headed up the stairs back to the house's foyer. Angela stopped there. "Let's go bring your boxes in before going inside, I have a no shoes in the house rule."

Afterwards Angela led her through the door that separated the foyer from the house itself and into the living room. A flat television hung on the wall and a number of couches and armchairs sat draped in plastic. "Sorry about this." Angela apologized as she started pulling the covers off. "I should have taken care of these before you got here. The TV is hooked up to the internet and I'm subscribed to a number of streaming sites so you can check those out whenever you feel like it." She pulled open a closet door and shoved the covers inside. "Anyways, the kitchen's at the end of this hallway."

Pots and pans dangled from a rack mounted to the ceiling and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen. Angela pointed at each appliance in turn as she named them off. "So dishwasher there, microwave, oven, fridge doesn't have much in it so we'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

Fareeha turned one of the pans so she could look at its bottom then gave a quick look at the stove-top. "Induction? I haven't used one of those before. That'll be interesting for me to try. What's next?"

"The laundry room is through there, first door on the right." Angela pointed back at the hall they had just come from. "Downstairs water closet is second on the right and the stairs are over there obviously."

Up the stairs were a trio of bedrooms. "So I know the term usually used for women is mistress but it seems fitting to put you in the master bedroom." said Angela as she pointed to the room in question.

"What? No. This is your house Angela. I might be here on business so to speak but I'm still your guest. You should take that room, not me." Angela opened her mouth, looking as if she wanted to press the matter but Fareeha shook her head. "I insist. A guest room is fine for me."

"Okay okay you win. So pick a room and I'll help you with the other boxes then I'm going to call it a night. I spent all day on the phone getting all the utilities turned back on." Angela said with a roll of her eyes. "I hate the music they play when you're on hold."

Fareeha set the last box down on the floor of her chosen room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for helping me carry these Angela, you really didn't have to you know."

"It's the least I could do and I'm the one who should be thanking you for agreeing to do all of this. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Good night Angela." Fareeha fell backwards onto the bed and she stared at the ceiling's white plaster. One month, beginning tomorrow.


	5. Encounters

Fareeha's eyes fluttered open and she groggily rolled over to look for her phone. For a split second she felt a spike of alarm before realizing why the room didn't look familiar. She was hundreds of kilometers from Geneva in another woman's vacation home. Fareeha picked up her phone to check the time, almost nine in the morning, before getting out of the bed. She had picked out an outfit for today but the rest of her clothes were still in her boxes and unpacking them was a chore for later. Fareeha stifled a yawn as she shuffled out into the hall towards the shower, pushing it open with one hand and coming to a dead stop.

The other woman in the house was standing in front of the sink, a tube of lipstick in her fingers and a towel was wrapped around her head but that was it. Everything beneath Angela's shoulders was bare skin softened from just getting out of the shower. Fareeha's mouth hung in the air and her clothes fell to the floor from her suddenly slack fingers. Color rushed to her face and suddenly her heart was accelerating as the sight in front of her burned itself onto her retinas. The proper thing to do would be to shut the door and walk away but somehow Fareeha couldn't muster the willpower to lift her feet, to turn her head or even something as simple as closing her eyes.

After what only could have been a few seconds that felt far longer Fareeha was dashing back to her room, a belated ''Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" drifting in her wake as she shut the door behind her. She sank to the floor, burying her hands in her face, mortified at what had just transpired. The first morning of this affair and she had already walked in on a naked Angela. What a fantastic way to kick things off.

There was a soft knock on the door and Angela's voice came through. "I'm sorry about what just happened. This is my fault, not yours. My shower wasn't getting any hot water for some reason and you weren't awake so I thought it'd be okay if I used it real quick while you were sleeping. I could've sworn that I locked the door though. May I come in? I'm decent now."

Fareeha wordlessly pulled on the door handle and it swung open letting the doctor inside. The towel was still wrapped around her hair and she had slipped into a heavy cotton bathrobe. Fareeha looked up from the carpet to see how much damage she had done but Angela looked... amused? "You're not mad?" she asked incredulously.

Angela shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face. "No I'm not mad though I _am_ confused about why you're being so bashful. You're a professional dominatrix, being around naked people is literally part of your job not to mention you've already seen naked before and we basically had sex, at least I did I guess..."

"As part of a session."

"So what, you're saying that it doesn't count?" asked Angela. "That doesn't make any sense to me. You used a dildo on me, that's penetration. How is that not sex?"

"This is going to sound weird but I don't consider what I do to actually be sex, at least not for me since there's no emotion involved on my part. You were one of my clients so you have an idea of how it works. My time slots get booked, someone shows up – I never know who it's going to be. They tell me what they want, I do it, they leave and I wait until the next client shows up. It's not all that different from how other people see their jobs but mine involves bending people over a table or some such."

"So you don't care about your clients? But I'm one of them so where does that leave me?" asked Angela, her smile fading.

"You're not the first client of mine to proposition me and as a rule I've always turned them down. Mainly it's to keep things professional but it didn't hurt that I was never attracted to most of them. Then you showed up Angela. Our session was the most fun I've had in a long time and when you came back with this request of yours I was floored. Normally I would have said no but you left so fast that I didn't have the chance so I started thinking about it and well... I'm here."

In a way there was a sort of logic to Fareeha's reasoning but it didn't hold up particularly well in Angela's opinion. The dominatrix may not have enjoyed most of her work or been attracted to her clients for that matter however that didn't change the physical aspect of those sessions. The other takeaway for her from this was that _something_ had made Fareeha change her mind, though Angela could only guess at what for the time being. She could ask of course, however Fareeha was looking decidedly uneasy so Angela decided to change the subject. "It's too early in the day to have such a serious conversation. Let's get some breakfast before we head to the grocery store, you don't want to shop hungry."

There wasn't a whole lot in the pantry, just some oats and rice that had been left over from Angela's last trip here. As the rice simmered in its pot Angela set pen and paper on the table in front of Fareeha. "If we were still in Geneva then shopping would be easy but in this area the people mostly speak German. Make a list of what you want to get and I'll write down the German words for you so you know what you're looking for."

After they had finished eating Angela grabbed half a dozen tote bags hanging from a hook in the pantry before heading for the garage. Fareeha followed her through the door, her attention focused on shoving her wallet into a pocket that was almost too small to hold it. Then she looked up from her jeans and Fareeha came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Angela's car, all sleek lines and she could see her reflection in the polished side of the silver vehicle. "What kind of car is that? A Porsche?"

"Aston Martin. Porsche's are more popular these days but I've always liked Aston interiors more." Angela unlocked the doors with the remote and tossed the tote bags into the rear seats as she sat herself down.

Following a moment of hesitation Fareeha got in on the other side. The outside may have been eye catching but the interior was even more so. The dashboard and seats were covered by a mix of black and gray covers all stitched together and the center console was a medley of silver buttons and plugins for whatever devices needed to be plugged in. Fareeha rubbed a finger against her seat's cushion. "Is this leather?"

Angela shook her head as she started punching in the address of their destination. "Nope, it's all carbon fiber. Leather is what this model normally comes with but I had them change it when they were customizing this car for me. There's a remote that controls your seat's settings on your right and this dial here is the AC for your side of the car."

As the car left the garage Fareeha found the remote Angela had mentioned. Seat back up and down, moving the seat forward and backwards, heating coils, there was even a pair of buttons for a massage unit. She curiously pushed the plus sign once and immediately her chair went to work, lightly vibrating against her back. Angela glanced over at her for a second but didn't say anything as she lowered her seat and closed her eyes as the car zoomed along. Several minutes later it was pulling into a small parking lot and setting itself down in the middle of a square made of white lines.

Angela paused in the lot, bags in hand as she peered at the name of the grocery store. "Oh shoot, I screwed up Fareeha. That's not German, it's Romansh. It's been a couple of years since I've been out here, I guess I remembered wrong. Can you give me your list? We might as well stick together now, it'll be quicker than writing everything down again."

"Just how many languages do you speak?" asked Fareeha as she looked at the incomprehensible, to her, store name.

"Well Switzerland has several official languages and my parents insisted I learn all of them when I was a little girl." Angela counted them off on her fingers as she went along. "French, Italian, Romansh, two dialects of German and English. My Italian and Romansh are a little rusty but we'll be fine. Come on."

All of the aisle signs and labels on all the food were little more than gibberish to her but a head of romaine lettuce looked pretty much the same no matter where you went at least. Angela had grabbed a cart and was pushing it through the store, translating for Fareeha as they moved through the store. As they navigated the produce section Fareeha noticed a dumpy looking woman with white hair giving Angela some not so furtive glances, an odd look on her face. The woman pulled out a phone, her thumbs tapped away at it and then she started moving towards them.

She stopped a meter or so away and said something that Fareeha couldn't understand. Angela looked up from the cucumbers and replied in what had to be the same language. The woman waved her hand as she said something equally impossible to understand but Fareeha caught the name 'Ziegler' in the middle of it. Angela smiled slightly and said a couple of words in response.

Without warning the woman stepped closer clasping Angela's hands in hers as a torrent of words exploded outwards and her eyes began to leak. After a minute or so she let go and turned her phone around showing Angela then Fareeha a picture of an old man as she repeated the same phrase over and over. Angela said something as she gave the woman a hug and another smile before the old woman left them to go back to where she had left her own cart.

"What was that all about?" asked Fareeha, trying to understand what had just happened.

Angela watched the old woman for a moment longer before turning to Fareeha, her eyes almost looking misty. "She was telling me about her husband, the man in the picture. Apparently he was diagnosed with cancer several years ago and the tumors were already malignant and enough of his organs had metastasized to the point that traditional surgery and chemotherapy wouldn't be effective. They were starting to give up hope when one of their doctors told them about nano-biotics. This was when we were just starting human trials and the technology hadn't proven itself yet. They didn't have anything to lose so they decided to try it and well... the nanobots eliminated enough of the tumors that another surgeon was able to remove the rest. I had forgotten about it but now I remember that there were a number of medical journals that talked about this case. Ah well Switzerland is a small country, I was bound to come across someone like her sooner or later."

Fareeha's eyes dropped back to the display of cucumbers and she fidgeted a bit before picking a pair out and moving on. The rest of the shopping trip was something of a blur and it wasn't until they were on the way back to Angela's house that she was snapped out of it.

"Hello? Earth to Fareeha? Do you read me?"

"Huh? What? I'm here. What is it?"

"I asked if something was wrong. You've been awfully quiet since we ran into that woman at the store."

Once Angela finished speaking the thought of lying forced its way to the front of Fareeha's thoughts but she quickly shook it off. It might make this ride less awkward but would only create problems down the road. "I'm just feeling really self-conscious right now. I know you don't want me to see you as Doctor Ziegler but I'm having a hard time with that at the moment. You're an internationally renowned surgeon, you're rich – your houses are gorgeous, I'd bet this car costs more than everything I own. You speak five languages, people come up to you in the grocery store and thank you for saving someone's life. Who am I against all of that? I'm an expat that gets paid to sodomize people."

"Stop that. Self pity never helped anyone and this isn't a competition. I might be everything you said but there's more to life than having stuff. You have problems with your job? Well you aren't the only one. Do you remember what I said to you six months ago? No? Well let me refresh your memory. What I said was that all people saw when they looked at me was a doctor, even people that wanted to date me. They looked at me like some kind of statue with a sign saying 'Do not touch' on it but you didn't. You saw me as a person in a way nobody else had before. That's why I came back to you, because you were willing to see me as Angela and I hope today doesn't change that."

Fareeha took a moment to compose herself as she looked out through the passenger door window. "Sorry I'm not usually this whiny, today's just been one surprise after another and it just got a little overwhelming."

"But they weren't all bad were they? I mean someone thanking me for saving her husband is a good thing." said Angela.

"No I guess it isn't. Speaking that many languages is impressive and I shouldn't be jealous of your houses either, you earned them by saving lives after all. Even the accident in the shower was pretty nice for that matter."

The second the words slipped out an embarrassed Fareeha turned red, a look Angela imitated at the same time and both of them looked away from each other. "You're seeing me naked again aren't you?" Angela eventually asked.

"Yep."

"Well, I suppose I should be getting used to that..." Angela tapped a button on the center console and all of the windows darkened themselves until they were opaque. "My car is as good a place as any for this. Green."

She gave Fareeha a nervous smile as she started to undo her seatbelt but Fareeha reached over to stop her. "Yellow." Angela's hands stopped what they were doing as Fareeha used the safe-word that meant pause and Fareeha buckled Angela's seatbelt back in. "I love that you're taking the initiative but taking your belt off is foolhardy even if this is a self driving car. We'll do a session when we get back but not before we decide exactly what we'll be doing okay?"

"Yes... what do I call you during a session by the way? Master? Mistress?"

"Mistress is fine with me Angela."

"Yes Mistress."

Angela looked at the center console to check the distance remaining. The display read four point three followed by the letters km. Only a few more minutes and it would begin.


	6. Presentation

If it had been up to her then Angela would have headed straight for the bunker in the basement after putting the groceries away but Fareeha brought her into the living room instead. Once the two of them were seated on the couch Fareeha got the ball rolling as she opened up the kinks app she had gone through with Angela prior. "Since this is our first session here I don't want to do anything too intense, let's make this one something of a warmup, something light. What do you think of just doing rope-work today Angela?"

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean by saying rope-work. Does that mean you're just going to be tying me up or is there more to it than that?"

"There _are_ some other things you can do with ropes but we won't be getting into those today. This is mainly about the visual appeal of it."

Angela pursed her lips at that. "Visual appeal? But the only person who'll see what you're doing is you. If there was a mirror in the bunker then I could see myself in that but there isn't."

"Well my pad has a pretty good camera so I could take pictures with it and show them to you. That brings up a followup question though. If I did take pictures would you want them to just be for you or would you be interesting in posting them online?" Fareeha pointed at a small glass circle on the back of the computer pad for reference.

The doctor's face soured almost immediately at that notion. "Post pictures...online? You mean the Internet right? Why would I do that? I'm not exactly ashamed of what we're doing but it's not something I want the world to know about me."

"No, no, no I didn't explain that right or at all really." exclaimed Fareeha, quickly trying to pull foot from mouth. "If you decided to post pictures I would make sure the pictures would be anonymous so that no one could tell they're of you. You could hide your face from the camera or black it out in photoshop for example. Personally I'd just keep your head out of frame so that people would only be able to see -." She waved one hand from her shoulders towards her feet.

"But couldn't hackers trace the... I... the internet number, whatever that's called. They could trace it back to my house and people would know it's me."

"You mean the IP address? I have a VPN app from my employer that lets me connect to their proxy server remotely. Doing that will keep anyone from being able to run a RIPE whois or traceroute command to find you."

Angela stared at Fareeha, her eyes glazing over. "I don't understand anything you just said. That was a bunch of IT gobbledygook."

"It means no one would be able to track down your IP address since they would never see it in the first place." explained Fareeha.

"Oh. Are you sure that means they would be anonymous? Is there any other way they could figure out it's me?."

"There's also Exif info in the pictures that I would have to remove but I have a program for that too." said Fareeha.

"How do you know so much about computer stuff? Is it a hobby of yours?"

"No, not really. You wouldn't be the first person I've posted pictures of and it was something I had to learn to protect my identity."

Now that caught Angela off-guard. "Wait _your_ identity? You've posted pictures of yourself?" She fell silent for a moment before asking yet another question. "Would you be interested in a trade? I'll let you post a picture of me, anonymously of course, if you let me see one of the pictures you posted."

If someone had told Fareeha that she would be having this conversation when she had woken up this morning then she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she was, considering the notion of trading nudes with a woman who had hired her as a dominatrix. In a way it was fair, she _had_ accidentally seen the other woman naked earlier that day. Fareeha navigated her way to the photo app on her pad and flipped through a pass-worded album before picking one of the pictures on it. She turned the pad so that Angela could see it, her cheeks warming as she did so. Fareeha's face was concealed beneath a morass of dark black hair and she was wearing a very short purple satin dress. She was sprawled out on a bed, hips turned towards the camera and her skirt teased just enough of her pelvis and chest to put it on the cusp of indecency.

"Oh come on, you gotta give me something better than that." Angela declared emphatically though she was still blushing at the shadowy area between Fareeha's legs in the photo. "I'm letting you post a nude picture of me online. Try again!"

Fareeha scrolled through her pictures again before selecting another one and turned the pad back to Angela. She was on the same bed and her face was hidden like before but now she was sitting with her back up against the headboard. The dress from before was missing and there wasn't any underwear to be found in this shot. Fareeha's feet and knees were spread wide, giving a full on frontal look at the immaculately trimmed hair on her crotch along with her breasts. Angela's eyes opened so wide that Fareeha could almost see more white than pupil and her gaze locked on the screen instead of looking at the real thing next to her. "Mein gott."

The picture winked out much to Angela's disappointment and Fareeha set the pad down on her lap. "So that makes us even. I saw you naked this morning and now you've seen me. So back to this session we're planning. We'll be doing a bunch of rope-work, you already know the health risks and what to watch out for. I'll be taking pictures of you throughout and I'll be posting one of those online but you get to choose which one. You showed me that you remember your safe-words in the car so I don't need to go over those." She stood up and waved in the direction of the stairs leading to the basement. "Let's go."

The mattress was still in the same spot as before but the toy collection had been cleared off it and put back in the boxes they had come out of. Fareeha went to the box labeled clothes and opened it before pulling something out and holding it up for Angela to see.

A black collar with fleece lining the inside and a metal ring attached to the front of it. "So now that our shopping trip is done there isn't any reason for you to go anywhere in public for a couple of weeks. You can take this off when you're taking a shower or a bath but other than that I want you wearing this at all times unless I tell you otherwise."

Angela walked up to Fareeha leaning in closer to get a better look and she brushed her fingers against the collar. "Is this leather? I don't really feel comfortable wearing leather..."

Fareeha shook her head. "No it's actually synthetic. It feels the same as real leather and it's a lot easier to take care of. Is that okay with you?"

"I can handle that but I have a plumber coming in a couple of days to fix my shower. Could I take this off then?" asked Angela.

"Of course. I'm not going to make you wear this when there's a chance someone could see it."

"Will you do the honors?" Angela took a hold of her hair with both hands, lifting it up so that it wasn't resting against her neck and shoulders.

Fareeha took one step then a second closer to Angela so that mere finger widths separated the two of them. Her head dipped forward until it was almost brushing against the doctor's ear as she wrapped the collar around that slender white neck. "You're mine now." breathed Fareeha in a husky whisper. Angela shivered at the hot breath tickling her ear and then the collar was cinched shut. She had been dreaming about this during the months since their first session but now it wasn't a dream anymore. This was really happening. Angela's lips parted ever so slightly and her face turned towards Fareeha but the dominatrix was already heading for another box. Fareeha started pulling out bundles of rope and she pointed with her chin at the mattress. "Green... wait, yellow. Do you have any tattoos or birthmarks?" Angela shook her head and Fareeha nodded in response. "Okay then green. Take off your clothes and kneel on the mattress, hands in front of you."

For the second time that day Angela was naked in Fareeha's presence but her top didn't seem at all fazed this time. She knelt on the mattress and held her hands up, unsure exactly what Fareeha wanted her to do with them. "Not like that, here." Fareeha pressed Angela's palms and fingers together. "Like this. Kinda obvious why this is called the prayer position isn't it?"

As Fareeha began weaving rope between her fingers Angela glanced around the room. "So what am I supposed to do during this exactly? Just sit here?"

"More or less. If you're squirming then it makes it harder for me to tie you up, but that doesn't mean you're not doing anything. Focus on the rope. Feel the way the fibers rub against you, how the rope bites into your skin, the pressure it puts on your body, but most importantly just relax and remember to breath." Fareeha finished winding the brown rope around Angela's wrists and cinched it shut. "So this is a pretty simple tie. Hold your hands up higher and I'll take a photo. No, a little lower than that, we don't want to block your br– yes that's perfect." Fareeha grabbed her computer pad and flipped to the camera, zooming in so that Angela's head wasn't in the shot.

After the picture had been taken Angela glanced up at the bunker's lightbulbs and the harsh light they threw out. "How will the pictures taken in here come out? I don't think the lighting in here isn't good for pictures."

Fareeha shrugged dismissively as she undid the rope on Angela's wrists. "My camera auto adjusts light and stuff. It won't be as good as a professional photographer but good enough for our purposes. Now the next one is a harness and I'll be using a blue rope since it matches your hair. Oh don't give me that look, no one's going to see your face, well no one but me that is. You can get off your knees now if you want."

Angela wiggled her fingers as they were freed and she gratefully uncurled her legs from beneath her and leaned back on her hands. Fareeha waited until she had stopped moving before getting started on the harness. Angela closed her eyes and focused on trying to feel the rope like Fareeha had suggested. The fiber wasn't entirely smooth, minuscule fuzzy strands poked into her wherever the rope was laid but nothing she couldn't tolerate. Soon enough the pattern became apparent to her as the harness took shape. Across her upper chest in one direction then the other and then the same thing again but underneath her breasts. Between the breasts next and up over her collarbone on both sides before joining the growing bight in the back. Then Fareeha pulled on the rope and the entire harness constricted everywhere at once, the strands compressing her breasts from above and below while making it harder, but not uncomfortably so, to take deep breaths. A quiet gasp forced its way out and Fareeha was suddenly in front of her, an alert expression on her face. "Are you okay? Do you need me to loosen it?"

"Green." Angela said with a smile. "Let's take the picture and move on."

After this picture was taken Fareeha once again started undoing the bight on her back. "So this next one is called a karada. Some people call it a rope dress but I prefer karada, it sounds more exotic. Stand up for me please." Once Angela rose to her feet Fareeha made a short loop and draped the rope around her neck. She tied several knots at regular intervals along the center of her torso then gently nudged Angela's calf with her foot. "Spread your legs for me please."

Once Angela obliged her request Fareeha crouched so that she could run the rope between the blonde's legs along her crotch. As she started to pull the rope through Angela made a face and something invisible but not noiseless slipped out. Fareeha grimaced and shook her head in annoyance as she wrinkled her nose. "Really, you couldn't hold that back?"

It was juvenile, crass and in poor taste but Angela's lips quivered as she fought to hold it back though it was a futile effort and a single giggle broke free. A look down at Fareeha's face only served to add colleagues to it and she grabbed at her ribs as her shoulders soon began to shake.

"What are you doing? Stop laughing! You're going to undo the knots." It was a flimsy excuse but the only thing Fareeha could think of in the moment.

In the back of her head Angela knew she should be trying to settle herself down but for whatever reason Fareeha's comment made her laugh even harder and she sank to her knees, tears now streaming down her face.

Fareeha's eyes flickered toward the box containing her toys for spanking but she shook her head, dismissing the idea. It probably would make Angela stop laughing, but it wasn't something they had agreed to during this session. The only acceptable choice was to sit and wait for the giggles to stop, which eventually they did.

Angela wiped some of the tears off her cheeks as she finally settled down. "Sorry about that. I don't know why that was so funny." She took a deep breath and stood up back, resuming her former stance. "Green."

Picking up where she had left off, Fareeha grabbed the rope and started twisting a knot that was much thicker than the others into it before running it through Angela's legs again. As she pulled upwards the this knot pressed right against Angela's clitoris eliciting a gasp as the rope grew more and more taut. Her head turned to see a devilish grin on Fareeha's face. "Sorry, I think I got that angle wrong. Let me try again." Fareeha said, convincing no one of her sincerity, and she tugged on the cords once again. Angela shuddered as the rope not only nudged against her clit but also rubbed against her folds Then Fareeha was letting it slacken as pulled it through a loop at the top. The two cords split apart and Fareeha started wrapping them around Angela's chest and stomach, combining with the knots up front to form diamond shapes on her torso. The remaining slack was wrapped around her waist and tied off in the back before Fareeha snapped another picture. "Comfortable?"

"I feel fine. Are you going to undo this now?" Angela waved downwards at the blue rope covering her.

"Not at the moment. I want you to wear this a while longer, say an hour before I take it off. I think for now you should decide what picture you want to post online. And what handle you want to put on it." Fareeha plopped herself down on the mattress and pulled up the three photos she had taken.

"Handle?" asked Angela as she sat down next to Fareeha.

"Well we can't use your real name for this obviously so we have to come up with an alias. How about... an anagram?" Fareeha typed both of her names out on the screen and stared at them for a moment. "...Regal Lezie?"

"I don't feel comfortable with using an anagram. I know I'm being paranoid but I can just see someone reversing it and somehow arriving at Angela Ziegler. You should use something that people couldn't connect to me."

Thoughts and ideas ran through her head before something came to mind. "How about something like Slutty Canary? A bird that's yellow like your hair and you wanted to pretend you were a slut during our first session together."

"Why a bird?"

"What?"

"Why did you go to bird? There's other yellow animals out there. Golden retrievers, yellow labs, cheetahs. Why a bird?" Fareeha glanced away for a moment before muttering something that Angela couldn't hear. "What?"

"Because I used a bird when I picked my handle." exclaimed Fareeha.

"Well what if we changed the slutty bit to something else? What's a different word we could use?"

Fareeha typed away on the pad as she pulled up a thesaurus. "Tramp, whore, bimbo, minx. I like minx. Canary Minx?"

"Hmmm no. How about that one? Jezebel. Jezebel Canary. That'll work. Only thing anyone can get from that is I'm a blonde and there's millions of those."

"All right, Jezebel Canary it is." Fareeha pulled up her internet browser and started navigating to her site of choice. "Now before we pick a picture I want to make sure you're okay with posting something online. You don't have to do this just because I showed you a nude picture of me. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you're not comfortable with."

Angela shook her head emphatically to dismiss Fareeha's concerns. "No, it's fine. I don't feel uncomfortable with this, I'm actually kinda excited to see what people say about me though I _am_ nervous they won't like it."

"Trust me that won't be a problem." Fareeha opened the upload box. "Which picture do you want to post Angela?"

"Uhhh... I've never done anything like this before so... let's just post the prayer one. I can handle people looking at my breasts but I don't want to put my vagina online if that's okay with you."

"Angela, I'm not the one who has to be okay with it. This is your body we're uploading a picture of. If you don't want to post the karada then we won't post the karada. You don't have to justify yourself to me." Fareeha held the pad out to Angela. "Everything's set up, all you have to do is push enter if you're sure about this."

The doctor's finger descended towards the enter key on the pad, wavered in the air then firmly pushed the last input needed. "Now what?"

"Now we wait and see what kind of a response you get. It could take minutes, it could take hours." Fareeha set the pad down and stretched her arms above her head. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

"Can I take this off and put my clothes back on now?" Angela gestured at the rope harness she was still wearing.

"Nope, I said you have to keep it on for an hour and you can't put your clothes on either. I feel like admiring my handiwork."

Angela's face reddened as she looked down at herself, naked except for ropes that did nothing to conceal any of her privates. As she started heading up the stairs, Fareeha behind her, a part of her brain started to float a question. Was Fareeha really admiring her rope-work or was she looking at something else?


	7. Demonstration

"I can take that off if you want you know."

The two of them were sitting in the kitchen as Fareeha set the ingredients for dinner on the counter. Angela had put on a pair of boyshorts but she wasn't wearing anything else except for the karada harness that Fareeha had tied on her.

"No thank you." said Angela as she rubbed her fingers against the ropes running along the middle of her chest. "This is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be and it's pretty." She leaned forward on her chair to look at the ingredients. Lentils, salt, macaroni, rice, chickpeas among others. "What are you making?"

"Koushari. Have you tried it? Well it's an Egyptian staple. Come give me a hand. I need one of those pots for the lentils." Fareeha pointed at the rack hanging from the ceiling before starting to open the bag of lentils with a pair of scissors. "While the lentils are simmering we can boil the rice, macaroni noodles and chickpeas. So please get more pots Angela."

As Angela started grabbing the additional pots required her phone began vibrating on the kitchen counter. She set one of the pots down on the stove before answering it. "Hello?" A moment later she started speaking in what sounded like German to Fareeha, her voice speeding up as the conversation went along before hanging up. Angela grabbed at the locks on her forehead. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What's wrong?" Fareeha nervously set the measuring cup of lentils down as she took in the alarmed expression on Angela's face.

"It's the plumber. He had an opening on his schedule so he decided to come by and take a look at my shower. He's standing out there on the porch right now." The doorbell rang as if to further confirm what she was saying. Angela looked down at herself, the blue ropes on her almost naked body somehow managing to spell the word harlot in red letters now. "Get this off me."

"Are you sure Angela? It'd be faster if you just got dressed than it would be for me to undo all the knots. Just put some clothes on and he won't be able to tell."

Angela ground her teeth together then hurried to the stairs. "Give me a minute before you let him in. I gotta get some clothes then change in your room. Just take him to my shower."

Once Angela had headed upstairs Fareeha glanced at the clock on her phone. The doorbell rang a second time before the minute digit finally ticked over. When she opened the front door the plumber, a portly looking man in his forties or so, was on the verge of hitting it a third time. His hand stopped short and he said something incomprehensible. "What?"

More German words.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Do you speak English?"

"No English. Ziegler?" He hefted up his toolbox and pointed past her, apparently asking to come inside.

Fareeha shut the door behind him then waved her hand to say 'follow me' as she headed towards the stairs, taking them as slowly as she reasonably could. When she was almost to the topmost step a still mostly naked Angela dashed across the hallway, a bundle of clothes in her arms. Fareeha came to a halt, the plumber bumping into her from behind. Once Angela closed the door she started walking again then pointed emphatically at the door Angela had come from once they were in the hall. "In there."

Posters of old British musicians hung on the walls and there was a vinyl record player on one side of the road. Next to it stood a wooden record cabinet with dozens of black discs neatly tucked into their sleeves. Opposite was a bed decidedly larger than the one in the guest room and the door to the master shower hung open. Fareeha pointed at the door. "In there." It was nearly pointless trying to talk to the man since he didn't speak English but it was better than nothing at least.

To Fareeha's surprise it wasn't just a shower in here. The toilet was hidden behind a small door in one corner of the room and a very large circular tub took up almost the rest of the entire room.

Thankfully that was all she needed to do, show him where the shower was. Angela must have already discussed the issue with him prior since he got to work right away, turning on the water in the shower and feeling the temperature with his fingers. She backed up into Angela's room until she was standing where she could see the plumber and the guest bedroom door at the same time. The guest bedroom's door was still closed and Fareeha glanced back at the plumber. By now he had pulled out a screwdriver and was undoing the temperature controls. Once it came loose he was turning it over in his hands before approaching Fareeha and saying something to her.

"I don't understand." Fareeha repeated, feeling frustrated that the only woman in this house who spoke German was still busy. He jabbed a finger at the device and said the same thing again.

"He's telling you that there's something wrong with what he called a mixing valve." Angela had entered the room, having thrown on a pair of gray sweat pants and an equally gray sweater. "I don't know what that is but I guess that's the problem if he says it is." She said something in German to the plumber and the two of them went back and forth for a bit, leaving an uncomprehending Fareeha to fidget in the meantime. The plumber sat down on the side of the tub as he began fiddling with the shower component once the talking stopped.

Angela walked over to Fareeha and turned so that her mouth couldn't be seen as she started to whisper. The man supposedly couldn't understand English but she wasn't taking any chances. "By the way part of the deal for fixing my shower was making him something to eat. Julian likes food. A lot."

Making him food. So not only had his unexpected arrival forced Angela to panic and throw clothes on, he wasn't leaving anytime soon. And for the duration of his stay the doctor had to be dripping buckets of sweat over the fact that she was wearing a rope harness beneath those gray clothes. At least she had had the awareness to remove her collar which the sweatshirt wouldn't have hidden from the plumber. "Do you want to go into my room and take the harness off while he's working?" asked Fareeha in an equally hushed whisper.

The doctor turned her head, sneaking a surreptitious glance at Julian before shaking her head much to Fareeha's surprise. "I... no. I can wait."

"You're playing with fire Angela. I don't think this is a good idea but it's your decision."

"Would you mind getting started on dinner again if it's not too much trouble?" asked Angela. "I can stay up here with Julian until he's done then I'll come help you."

Boiling pots water, dicing onions, mincing garlic then pouring rice, noodles, chickpeas and lentils into said pots. Nothing that she normally would have any trouble with or hadn't done before there was an extra factor making this the most stressful meal she had cooked in a very long time, if not ever. Time. Every second and minute this meal took to prepare was another second and minute that Julian was still in the house. And so long as he was here there was a chance that Angela could get found out, that her ropes would be spotted and questions would start getting asked. Fareeha drummed her fingers on the countertop as she stared at the pots, silently urging their contents to soften faster so that they could eat and get Julian to leave sooner.

In the meantime Julian had set himself down at the dining table where he could see and talk to the both of them. Angela was standing next to her, idly stirring the pasta, as she translated for Fareeha. 'I met Doctor Ziegler when I was installing that tub of hers but I haven't seen you around before. What brings you to these parts?'

Fareeha glanced at her shadowy reflection in the window above the sink where she was washing dishes. Julian almost certainly wasn't able to tell that her English still bore a noticeable accent but her olive skin and dark hair were clear indicators that Fareeha was almost certainly a foreigner. "I'm here on business."

Out of the corner of her eye Fareeha could see Angela's arm come to a halt as she stopped stirring. "I run a website where I post articles about old movies and television shows. Doctor Ziegler has been approached by studios from Hollywood about making a movie or documentary about her career and work on nano-biotics already. She hired me to show her old medical movies and TV shows and explain what to expect if she agreed to it. Of course this is all confidential and she's signed an NDA so I shouldn't even be talking about this. You understand right?"

The plastic spaghetti spoon started moving again and Angela began to translate but not before giving Fareeha a sidelong look. At the word 'Hollywood' Julian's head perked up and he said something with a hearty laugh. 'Well try to remember who installed that tub of yours when all that Hollywood money starts rolling in Doctor Ziegler.' He started to say something more but an alarm klaxon cut him off and Julian started patting at his shirt and pants as he tried to find the pocket his phone was in.

'I'm really sorry about this but I've got to go. Someone's water main just burst and their house is flooding. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up that meal though Doctor Ziegler.' Julian was out the front door before Angela had finished translating for Fareeha.

As soon as he was gone Angela brushed her hand against her forehead and turned away from the stove, leaning on the counter with both hands. "Mein gott!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Fareeha with a dubious look at the stove. The only thing coming out of the pots was steam, there wasn't any smoke and nothing smelled off to her.

"No... yes... I don't know. I'm just really confused right now. You know that I want to keep this whole bondage business private and yet..." Angela took a deep breath and let it out, clearly frustrated with something. "That picture we posted. I can't stop thinking about it. There's a picture of my breasts online. People are looking at it right now, some of them are probably masturbating to it. To _me._ And what I just did with Julian. When you asked me if I wanted to take the ropes off I should have said yes. It was the logical thing to do, the smart thing, but I said no."

Angela turned towards Fareeha, a pleading look on her face. "The moment I entered the bathroom all I wanted to do was tear my clothes off. To let him see me wearing nothing but rope. I've been doing some searches online and I know exhibitionism is a thing but I'd be ruined if I had done that. I don't get it. I'm not attracted to Julian but I still wanted him to see me naked. What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Angela. Part of what we're doing here is exploring, finding out what you're into. I don't think either of us could have guessed that you'd be into exhibitionism but it's not the end of the world. My recommendation would be to stick to posting pictures of yourself or finding someone who wouldn't betray your trust."

The moment those words came out Angela's eyes lit up and the doctor excitedly grabbed Fareeha's biceps pulling her closer. "That's it! _You_ could look at me!"

"Me? But I've already seen you naked several times and it didn't seem to do anything for you then Angela."

Angela's grip loosened as her eyes flicked up towards the ceiling. "You're right...That picture we posted, have you checked to see if there's any comments on it?"

Fareeha turned her head to look at the still simmering pots. "I left my pad in my bedroom. Keep an eye on these until they are done then come join me okay?"

The doctor let go of Fareeha's arms turning back towards the oven and started stirring the pasta again. "Okay."

Fareeha squeezed Angela's shoulder before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. She plopped her bottom on the mattress before lying down on her back as she picked the pad up. A few swipes of her finger and she had navigated to the forum where she had posted that picture of Angela. A woman as lovely as the doctor would collect a healthy amount of messages praising her body and the ropework on this site, that had never been a concern for Fareeha. What did concern her were the messages that wouldn't be positive, quite the opposite in fact. The cruelty spawned by the anonymity of the Internet was an ugly truth she had long since become inured to, but one that she could hopefully spare Angela from, at least for now. She scanned through the public comments before flipping over to the private messages. Two pictures of someone's dick, a run of the mill sexist prick or troll trying to shame her and some imbecile trying to boss her around as if Angela was a bottom for anyone who fancied themselves a domme.

Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

Twenty minutes or so later, Angela was knocking on the doorway. "May I come in?"

Fareeha pushed herself up then scooted forward so that she was sitting on the base of the mattresslying on it. "Of course, have a seat." She patted on the bed next to her.

Angela brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she took a seat. "So what did they say?"

"Let's see. This person here says he likes the color of the rope, that post asks what kind of rope this is, someone's asking how long the tie-"

Angela started punching Fareeha on the shoulder with both fists though it didn't stop the other woman from grinning. "Stop that. What did they say about me?"

"Okay, okay. The top comment says you have an amazing chest and they'd love to see more of you. Second one is someone asking for you to take the same picture but with whipped cream on your breasts. Number three is someone asking if there's any more pictures of you. After that is a few more comments all saying they liked the picture in some form or another."

Angela leaned in closer to see the comments for herself before twisting her head to look at Fareeha. "What about you? Pretend that we hadn't met and all you had to go on was this picture. Would you want to see more?"

The pad in Fareeha's grasp quivered as her fingers trembled and she coughed nervously into her elbow but Angela's gaze was unrelenting while waiting for an answer. "...Yes I would."

Angela stood, taking Fareeha's hand in hers and pulled the other woman to her feet. "Come with me." The doctor headed out of the guest bedroom, never letting go of that grip, as she entered the master bathroom. She led Fareeha to the tub before relinquishing her grasp and climbing over the lip to stand in the tub's middle. Her top went flying first followed by her sweatpants and underwear in order, leaving her in nothing but a karada made of ropes that did nothing to hide any part of her. Angela waved at the seat directly in front of her. "Please."

Her response should have been to say yellow in order to pause this before it got any further so they could discuss what was about to happen but Fareeha's mouth remained shut. Her legs moved of their own accord and she found herself sitting in front of the nude blonde, her throat dry as those breasts drew her gaze to them.

Angela's chest rose then fell as she took a deep breath before getting started. Her fingertips lightly brushed up and down against the nubs on each breast until they had hardened. She took a ragged breath and her eyes flicked back to Fareeha's face and was rewarded by the sight of flushed cheeks. Angela squeezed a breast in one hand and she sank downwards so her rear end was resting on the bottom of the tub while scooting backwards until she was leaning against its side. Her knees opened wider and the other hand creeped lower until it found its way between the ropes at her middle.

Fareeha felt a miniature shudder run through her as she watched the doctor's fingers tease and rub her folds, gradually progressing inwards from the edges. When Angela's first moan drifted through the air she could feel her palms growing sweaty. Then the first finger pressed its way into Angela and another lewd sound floated into the air but not from the doctor. "Red!"

Angela looked up in surprise, the finger inside her coming to a stop. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?" The doctor was too slow however, Fareeha was already out of the tub and halfway to the door before she had even finished her sentence. Angela stared at the door a moment longer then looked down at herself. Something must have been terribly wrong if Fareeha had used that particular safeword but exactly what the problem was she had no idea.


	8. Hold the Line

She dashed across the hall and into the spare bathroom, pausing just long enough to shut and lock the door behind her. Fareeha shoved the shower curtain to one side and stepped inside, not even bothering to undress before turning the lever.

Water burst from the faucet, seeping through Fareeha's clothes until they were clinging to her skin. Her legs trembled beneath her and she braced herself with both hands on the walls next to her as she panted. The lever was twisted to its lowest setting and couldn't get any colder but it scarcely served to dampen the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Even with her eyes open she could still see a blonde woman touching her most intimate parts in front of her.

Fareeha shook her head from side to side trying to banish that image from her mind, lovely as it was. Not to mention that sound Angela had made, carnal in nature yet somehow still managing to seem celestially divine. As she stood there one of her hands, seemingly of its own accord, was creeping down towards the waistband of her pants. Fareeha growled in frustration as she yanked it back and firmly set it back against the wall. "No!"

"She's a client. She might be more fun than the rest of them but she's still just a client and you're a professional. You just have to enforce your boundaries, you made them for a reason. This is a business arrangement, nothing more."

Fareeha turned the lever once again to shut the water off before getting out, her socks squishing with each step. Unfortunately for her the bar next to the shower stood empty and there was no towel in the bathroom for her to us. Fareeha hit her forehead with the heel of her hand, now remembering she had taken it to her room earlier that day. There was nothing for it, she would just have to drip water for a little bit until she could change. She opened the bathroom door only to find her way blocked.

A woman wearing a fluffy white bathrobe was standing on the other side of the door, her hand raised as if to knock. The doctor's fist hung in the air before lowering as she took in Fareeha's impression of a drowned rat. "Oh! Let me get a towel!"

"That's not -" Fareeha was too slow as Angela was already darting to what was apparently her linen closet and pulling out a towel and an identical bathrobe to hers. "-necessary." Her words passed by seemingly without notice as Angela was already patting her down, soaking up as much water as she could.

"You must be freezing! Let's get you of those, they're dripping on the carpet."

Angela shooed her back into the bathroom where the floor was tile, which could be mopped up. Fareeha shivered but didn't react as Angela pulled the wet shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Everything she had just told herself in the shower flew out the window and it wasn't until Angela was reaching around to undo her bra that Fareeha responded. "Hey... stop that, I don't need your help to take that off."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Angela pulled her hands back and turned around to give Fareeha some privacy. Fareeha pulled her bra off and dropped it on the floor as she stripped naked, acutely aware of Angela's presence the entire time before she pulled on the bathrobe.

"So." began Fareeha, as she turned to face Angela. "I have some things I need to say. Can we go to the living room? This isn't a good place for a serious conversation."

Angela swallowed, seeing the all too serious look on Fareeha's face and she fidgeted with the belt holding her robe shut. "O-okay." She headed back into the hallway then down the stairs, Fareeha dogging her heels until they were seated on opposite ends of the couch. "So what did I do wrong? You ran out of my bathroom awfully quickly not to mention you used a safeword."

"I think we need to go over the rules of our arrangement here again. We're here because you hired me because I'm a dominatrix and you wanted to be my bottom for a month. This whole scenario is about your gratification and I'm willing to work with you to make sure that happens. Tying you up, using dildos or vibrators on you, spanking you with things and so on. I'm happy to do all of that. To you. This is about you, not me. I'd prefer it if we not bring me or my personal life into this again and kept the focus on you. Any nude pictures from now on should be yours and we should be trying to make you orgasm, not me. "

"I can understand wanting to keep sessions focused on me." said Angela. "But we're going to be living together for the rest of the month. I'll try not to pry if that's what you want but it's not reasonable to expect that we won't ever talk about you at all during the coming weeks."

Fareeha closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, how about this, you can ask me one question per day and I'll decide whether it's too personal or not."

"Okay..." Angela glanced away for a few seconds while deciding what a good first question would be. "When you were talking to Julian you said you run a website where you talked about old movies and shows. Were you making that up or is that something you actually do?"

"Actually yes, though I was lying about Hollywood contacting you obviously but it's only a matter of time until they actually do Angela. If I had to guess I'd say there's already screenplays about you floating around right now."

"You're changing the subject back to me." Angela pointed out. "What interests you about old movies?"

"The history aspect of it I guess, the way cinema evolved over the years until it became what it is today. My site is basically just a place for me to geek out about them. It doesn't make me any money but it's still one of my favorite hobbies."

"So as someone who watches old movies what would you say is the best film ever made?" asked Angela.

"Citizen Kane."

"Citizen Kane? That sounds a little familiar but I'm not sure why to be honest." Angela tapped on her chin as she tried to recall where she had heard that title before.

"Well we can watch it if you want to. I just have to connect my pad to your TV. Would you mind?"

"No, go ahead. I've tried to connect my phone to the TV but it has never worked for me." Angela gave the television a glare as if it was purposefully trying to spite her.

A few seconds later and the television turned on, its screen a mirror of Fareeha's pad. "Okay I'm going to ask you something and please try not to be offended. How did you invent nano-biotics if you're so bad with computers? The things are basically miniature robots if I understand it correctly."

Angela looked away for a moment before answering. "I didn't invent nanotechnology obviously. What I did was adapt them for medical purposes. I had to modify their designs so they could perform surgery or other medical functions then program them to be able to do it autonomously."

"Programmed them? Like computer programming? You can program nano-bots to operate on people but you can't connect a phone to your television?" Tears started leaking from Fareeha's eyes as she doubled over laughing, arms holding her stomach.

The doctor's face turned so red that Fareeha half expected steam to come out of her ears but all Angela did was huff and cross her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to call you stupid. It's just really, really funny. Anyways, Citizen Kane." Fareeha tapped on her pad and the movie began playing on the screen.

"It's all gray? There must be something wrong with my TV, let me try to find the remote."

"There isn't anything wrong Angela, Citizen Kane was filmed in black and white. They had Technicolor back then but serious dramas didn't use it."

"Orson Welles?" Angela read the name off the screen. "Just how old is this movie exactly?"

"Well it was filmed in nineteen-forty-one so it's pretty old. Anyways no talking during the movie okay?"

Angela glanced towards the kitchen. "Actually do you want some brunsli first?"

Fareeha's brow furrowed as she tried to remember what that word meant. "Brunsli... those are brownies right? I thought they were a Christmas thing."

"Traditionally yes, but I don't think anyone will care too much if we eat them today." Angela hopped up to her feet and headed to the kitchen momentarily before returning with a plate of chocolate confections and two glasses of milk. She set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch before plopping down next to Fareeha. "Okay. What makes this movie so good that you're calling it the best ever after all these decades?"

"There's a bunch of stuff Welles did that was really innovative at the time. The movie wasn't chronological, they planned out all of the shots weeks ahead of time instead of a few days, Welles used camera lenses that kept everything in focus, the lightning, all the prosthetics Seiderman made. Honestly I could talk about this for hours if you let me. You should just watch and see for yourself." Fareeha pressed a button on her tablet and the movie began to play again.

Two hours later and the camera was slowly zooming in on a group of men hurling wooden objects into an open furnace roaring with flame. One lifted a sled, tossing it into the furnace and the camera's focus changed once again. The paint on the sled's top was swiftly melting away in the scorching heat but the word 'Rosebud' could still be clearly seen before the film cut away to the ending shot. Fareeha turned her head to see Angela's reaction but the doctor must have fallen asleep earlier without Fareeha noticing. The blonde's head wasn't resting on her shoulder but it had still gotten rather close and she was leaning in Fareeha's direction. Fareeha tapped on her pad once more, ending the movie's playback before turning towards the doctor.

She painstakingly eased Angela's head down to the couch while standing up herself, hoping not to interrupt her slumber. Fareeha grabbed the empty plate and glasses, depositing them in the kitchen sink before heading upstairs to Angela's room. She grabbed the blankets and pillow off Angela's bed then headed back to where the doctor lay. Fareeha draped the blanket over the doctor and slowly eased the pillow beneath her head. "Sleep well Angela, you're going to have an interesting day tomorrow."


	9. Denial

Angela's eyes slowly fluttered open as the dream she had been immersed in vanished, replaced by the sight of a black television screen. She blinked once as she looked around the living room then down at herself. The last thing she remembered was seeing a woman forced to perform, and quite miserably at that, opera at venues across the country. The pillow beneath her head and the blanket covering her were new though. Her lips tugged upwards for a moment at what clearly must have been Fareeha tucking her in last night. She tossed the blanket aside and stood up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling as she headed for the kitchen.

By the time Fareeha appeared in the kitchen, a small kettle of tea was boiling on the stove and Angela was frying potatoes in a pan next to the tea. "Good morning! Do you mind shredding some cheese? There's a wheel of it in the fridge."

Fareeha pulled the door open and looked about until she found what she was looking for. "There's three wheels of cheese in here. Which one do you want?"

"Get the gruyere. It'll be good for this."

"Didn't you try making this for me before? Back in Geneva?" asked Fareeha as she peeked over Angela's shoulder at the shredded potatoes.

"I did, but you didn't eat it. You're not getting away from my rosti this time though." Angela set her spatula down and grabbed the kettle's handle as it started to whistle. "Excuse me." Once Fareeha had stepped back Angela set the kettle down onto a cloth pad before heading the pantry. "Can you please get some cups? There's some ceramic ones in the cupboard to the left of the sink."

Fareeha opened the cupboard, pulling out a pair of yellow mugs and set them down next to the kettle. Angela came scurrying back, a bag of dried leaves in her hand. Angela dropped the bag on the counter before pouring the water. "I forget to get mint from the store but I have some honey if you want it Fareeha."

"Wait is this... Koshary? How did you know I liked Koshary?"

"Don't you remember?" responded Angela. "The last time I visited you at work, you had me drink this and asked me what I thought. I said I wasn't a tea person but it tasted alright to me but I remembered that you enjoy it so I figured I'd bring some for you to drink while you're here."

"You actually remember what kind of tea I said I was drinking during a conversation we had almost two weeks ago? Do you have a photographic memory or something?"

"No, I'm a mnemonist." said Angela.

"A what?"

"A mnemonist. I use a technique called the method of loci to remember things."

It may not have been intentional but Fareeha couldn't help but be reminded once again just how much smarter than her the doctor was. She internally shrugged it off and took one of the cups and a few leaves. "Thank you Angela." She dropped the leaves in the mug and set it back down to steep. "So I'd like to talk to you about our session today. I went over the kinks you selected but I got to thinking that you should pick what we do today but I'm only giving you two options. Edging or forced orgasms?"

Angela frowned and she pulled on one of her earlobes. "Uhh... what? Edging and forced orgasms? What are you talking about?"

"You remember what kind of tea I drank two weeks ago but you don't remember this? It was when we were going over what kinks you wanted to do, you saw them on the list and asked me what they were. Do we need to have this conversation again?" Angela nodded and Fareeha shook her head, partially amused but a tad annoyed nonetheless.

"Okay, edging is just another way of saying orgasm denial. The idea is to stimulate the sub until they get close to an orgasm then stop. It's kinda tricky to do especially with a beginner who hasn't learned how to help hold them back. Plus I'm not very familiar with your body so I don't know how to tell when you're getting close to climaxing. Now forced orgasms is basically over-stimulation. Typically people will orgasm once or twice and then they're done but if you're forcing orgasms out of them then you don't stop there. Instead you keep going until you get as many orgasms out of the sub as you can. It's one of the more challenging kinks for a sub and there's a chance you won't be able to do this. Some people can multiple have orgasms but others have to stop after one. Do you know if you're multi-orgasmic?"

Angela shook her head as she turned the stove off and moved the frying pan to another hot pad on the counter. "I don't know. I once had a partner who made me orgasm twice but it sounds like you're talking about a lot more than two."

"Then I can't guarantee anything. It could work out for us but it's also possible your body might stop responding and we'll have to stop."

"How would you describe the health risk? You said you don't stop but how exactly are you doing this? If you're fingering me non-stop then it seems like cuts could be an issue. Chafing, irritation and what not..." Angela's voice trailed off as she started running through potential issues this could pose in her head while shredding the gruyere cheese on a stainless steel grater.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what I would be would using yet but it'd most likely be one of my vibrators and occasionally my fingers on you. I wouldn't call this especially risky but it would definitely feel intense for you. If everything goes right then it shouldn't be too painful and it'll kinda feel like exercise if that makes sense. You'll probably be sore afterwards and you'd have to take a break from anything sexual for a few days." explained Fareeha.

Angela rubbed the side of her neck as she considered Fareeha's explanations. "Honestly the whole forced orgasms thing sounds interesting and I do want to try it... but it also sounds kinda scary so do you mind if we wait until I'm ready?"

"Of course. You don't have to keeping asking me questions like that Angela. If you want to wait then we'll wait. If you don't want to do something then we won't do it. You have the final say on all of our sessions. Does that mean you want to do edging today?" Angela gave a quick nod as she kept shredding the cheese. "All right then give me a minute to go get some things."

Fareeha took a drink of her tea before heading out the room, the staircase into the basement creaking as she headed downstairs. By the time she returned Angela had finished with the grater and was now dumping the cheese onto the rosti. Fareeha held up the misshapen vibrator from before in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. "So here's how this is going to work. I'm going to put this vibrator in you and tape it in place." Angela cringed inwardly when looking at the roll of white tape but Fareeha seemingly read her thoughts. "Don't worry, this kind of tape won't pull any hairs out. You're not allowed to take the vibrator out until I say so. You can go about your day however you want but I'm going to be turning the vibrator on and off at random. Say green when you're ready."

"Let me get our food to the table first." Angela scooped the potatoes and cheese onto two plates before hurrying them over to the dining room table and set them down along with a pair of forks. She turned towards Fareeha and took a deep breath. "Green."

"Open your mouth." Angela lifted an eyebrow but Fareeha ignored it and repeated herself, this time sounding more commanding. "Open your mouth." As soon as Angela obeyed the command Fareeha slid one end of the vibrator in and rubbed it against the doctor's tongue "Get it wet." Angela closed her lips around the toy and she started licking the toy on all sides to lubricate it. After a bit Fareeha pulled it out and knelt on one knee. "Pull your bathrobe up."

Angela grabbed the robe and hiked it upwards to give Fareeha access to her legs and other more intimate parts. She squirmed and whimpered just a little as she felt those hands carefully adjusting her folds and then the rubber implement was sliding into her. A second later she heard the sharp hiss of tape ripping and that was pressed against the part of the vibrator still outside. "Okay that should be good. Now then, I think it's time you see what this can do Angela."

Fareeha stood back up and went over to where she had left her pad on the counter. She swiped her finger across it and pushed on a button to open the app that controlled this particular vibrator. "This is a particularly nifty gadget. Let me show you why." She tapped on the screen once.

The doctor started as the vibrator came to life, its entire length both inside and outside of her lightly buzzing. "Oh!"

"Eat your breakfast. You can still do that, I haven't even turned the vibrator up yet."

Angela lowered herself to sit down on her chair and picked up one of the forks. As soon as she started trying to lift some of the rosti Fareeha started running her finger back and forth across her pad's screen. The vibrator stopped shaking except for a particular spot that she could feel moving along the vibrator in one direction and then the other in harmony with Fareeha's finger. "How much control do you have over that thing Mistress?"

Fareeha slid two of her fingers upwards and both ends of the vibrator began shaking much harder than before while the middle went still. "Oh quite a bit. You haven't taken a bite though. I'm not sure I feel comfortable eating food if its cook doesn't like it."

Angela gritted her teeth together and started moving her fork again, trying to ignore the toy buzzing away down below. A soft murmur escaped her lips as she opened them to take a bite. Once the fork left her mouth the vibrator started shaking even harder than before. Angela gasped at the increase in tempo and she set the fork down before it slipped from her fingers. Any thought of eating further slipped from her mind and she leaned forward putting her hands flat on the table. Now that the vibrator was in full swing she realized how meticulous Fareeha had been at positioning the vibrator. The end inside of her was resting against her g-spot and the one remaining outside had been taped down so that it was fixed against the side of her clit. Angela's eyes started to close and her shoulders began to rise and fall as the buzzing did its work.

"Yellow." Angela looked up in surprise to see Fareeha had left the pad behind and was starting to sit down on a chair next to her. "I think that's enough for now. How close would you say you were to an orgasm?"

Angela tapped her finger against her chin as she tried to put a number on it. "I'm not quite sure really. Maybe a third of the way? I was just starting to get into it."

"Okay that's not too bad. Gives me something I can work with." Fareeha took a bite of the rosti. "Mmm, this is pretty good. Green. I think I'll make you cook all our meals from now on. How does that sound?"

"Yes Mistress."

After that it became painfully obvious that Fareeha was waiting for her to do something, anything before she started touching her computer pad. Washing dishes, vacuuming the carpet, trying to watch TV. Each time that vibrator was left on until her knees were almost knocking together then getting switched off before she could get any release, leaving her panting harder than the time before. She tried going upstairs and listening to music in her room but to no avail. Evidently the range of this thing reached throughout the house and there wasn't anywhere she could escape without getting in her car and going somewhere.

The doorbell rang.

Angela froze then scurried over to her closet pulling out a black sundress she could throw on and hurried downstairs after changing. She pulled the door open to find Julian standing on the other side.

'Good day Doctor Ziegler. Sorry for not calling but I had some time before my next job so I thought I'd drop by and pick up that meal I never got to eat.' He held up a container. 'I even brought my own dish for you to fill up.'

'Oh it's not a problem. Do you mind waiting in the living room?'

Angela stepped away from the door to let him in and then she saw that Fareeha was seated on the living room couch, pad on her lap. Fareeha looked at Julian then her dark eyes slowly meandered back to Angela, practically shining with a barely contained glee, as the plumber came inside. One of Fareeha's hands moved to hover above the pad and her fingers wiggled suggestively in the air as she nibbled her bottom lip.

Angela turned so that Julian couldn't see her face and she glared at Fareeha while mouthing the word 'No'. Fareeha's grin widened and she hid it beneath her other hand before Julian could notice it. Angela scowled then hurried away to the kitchen with Julian's container in hand. She had barely gotten the fridge open when the vibrator turned on for a few seconds before going inactive again, a little reminder that Fareeha could still flip it on even if there was someone else in the house besides the two of them.

Angela scooped enough food to fill the dish then headed back out to the living room and handed it to Julian. 'How much time do you have? You're welcome to stay if you'd like.'

'Not enough I'm afraid. I'd like to stay and visit with two women as lovely as you but plumbing issues wait for no one. Thanks for the meal Doctor Ziegler.'

After he had left Angela's forehead thumped against the door. "You're know you're awful right?"

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen me being awful yet." Fareeha activated the vibrator again.

Angela moaned and she pressed her hands against the wall, feeling the vibrator beginning to work on her once more. The times before had been frustrating but rather mundane but now Fareeha was using the vibrator's abilities to their full potential. The spots and tempo of the vibrator were constantly shifting. Back and forth, up and down, barely giving her time to acclimate before it was moving on as ordered by those damnable fingers dancing on the computer pad. Despite the teasing she found herself inexorably approaching the ledge as she had repeatedly done earlier.

Fareeha tapped on her pad to shut the vibrator off and Angela banged her fist against the door as she let out a cry of frustration. She had been so close and it had been snatched away from her yet again.

"Damn it! Don't leave me like this!" begged Angela as she turned to face her tormentor on a pair of unsteady legs. She staggered forward and fell to her knees in front of Fareeha. "The forced orgasms you talked about, let's do that. I'm ready!"

Fareeha slowly shook her head. "Red. You're only saying that because you're really aroused right now. What you need is a cold shower. Come on." She set the pad aside and stood, pulling Angela to her feet. The doctor dropped her head and groaned in frustration but didn't resist as she was led upstairs and to the shower. Fareeha pulled Angela's dress off and tossed it to the floor before kneeling down.

Angela trembled and a spark ran through her from those fingers brushing against her crotch as they undid the tape and pulled the vibrator out. Then Fareeha was helping her into the shower and turning the showerhead on. Her legs bowed beneath her and she sank to the bottom of the shower, the cold water soaking her from head to toe as Fareeha waited outside to keep an eye on her.


	10. Excursion

"So shall we consult my all knowing pad to see what we're going to be doing today?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I want to take the day off from bondage and do something else."

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, taken aback at Angela's decision. "Did I do something wrong? I know yesterday was frustrating for you but I didn't think you were actually angry or anything."

"No, no, no. Well sorta. My nerves still feel frayed at getting denied over and and over so I need to unwind. Do you like hiking?" asked Angela.

"I guess. Are there actually places to hike around here? I thought this whole area was farmland."

Angela shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the westward facing side of the house. "There's some nice hills about fifty kilometers that way. We can bring some food and make a day of it. What do you say?"

"Well if we're going hiking then we're watching another movie tonight Angela."

Angela opened the fridge door and started pulling various pieces of food out to make a lunch for them. "Okay that sounds fair. There's a couple of coats in the living room closet and a spare set of boots too. Check the size to see if they'll fit you. The shoes you brought with you won't keep your feet warm at higher elevations."

Fareeha headed into the living room and opened the closet in question. A pair of hooded jackets were hanging inside just like Angela had said. She glanced between them before grabbing one off the hangar and sliding her arms through one sleeve. Her hand came out the other end with about four or five centimeters or so between the heel of her palm and the end of the jacket's arm. Fareeha pulled her arm out and stuck the coat back on the hangar before checking the size on the boots tongue. Also too small. "Neither of these are going to fit me Angela."

"All right, we'll stop on the store on the way and I'll buy a coat and some boots for you." Angela yelled back.

Fareeha closed the closet and headed over to stand in the kitchen archway. "That's not necessary Angela. Buying me a jacket and boots would just be a waste of your money, especially for something I'd probably only use once."

"Don't say that. Spending money on you isn't a waste. It's the least I can do after the trouble I've put you through with... _this_." Angela waved a hand in front of her, a blanket gesture indicating their arrangement and everything involved therein.

"But you're already paying me for that. This is just... unnecessary." Fareeha finished lamely.

"I'm trying to say thank you Fareeha. Asking you to come all the way out here and be my mistress for a month was... a huge overstep on my part but you did it anyway. And frankly you've been incredible at it so far. You've constantly gone out of your way to explain things to me and make sure I'm comfortable with everything before we do it. Buying you stuff isn't the best way of showing gratitude but I can't think of anything better that you wouldn't object to so... we're going shopping."

All kinds of outdoor clothing hung from racks and circular stands throughout the store and a myriad of display shoes sat on shelves mounted to the wall. Angela gave Fareeha a glance as she flipped through a set of jackets. "How tall are you? Most of the women's clothes here don't look like they're your size."

"One point eight meters." Fareeha lifted the largest jacket on the rack up and held it against her chest. "I have a hard time shopping at most places unless they have a tall section and even if they do there's a chance that they won't fit my bust. It's a pain."

"You buy men's clothes don't you?"

Fareeha gave Angela a blank look which the doctor tried to stoically meet but her lips began to widen and in seconds Angela was giggling. After a moment Fareeha chuckled and shook her head. "Guilty as charged. Pants or jeans from the men's section fit me about half the time but their shirts are usually just fine."

"Well let's go take a look at the men's section then. There's bound to be some jackets that fit you over there." Angela didn't wait for a response as she started heading towards the aforementioned section, Fareeha following after a moment's hesitation. She picked one out at random and held it up. "How about this one?"

"That's about the right size but that's an awfully garish shade of yellow." Fareeha pointed out.

"I know, it's hideous but it's for visibility not fashion. Bright colors stand out which makes people easier to find if they get lost. And if you're concerned about fashion this jacket is reversible." Angela pulled the zipper down enough to show Fareeha the interior, a uniform carbon black. "So you can flip it around and voila you're wearing a nice looking black coat."

Fareeha grabbed the jacket with finger and thumb, rubbing the fabric between them. "This doesn't feel thick enough to keep me warm in the mountains or wherever we're going."

"Oh this is to keep you dry. The weather out here can be unpredictable so you should wear multiple layers so you can put things on or take them off as needs be. Sweaters are… over there." Angela pointed and she was on the move once again.

By the time Angela had finished dragging her around Fareeha was carrying a bona fide full outfit and then some. Jacket, fleece sweater, waterproof pants, hiking boots, wool socks, even a pair of gloves. "This is too much Angela. Really."

"You'll thank me when we get up there. The Alps are cold this time of year." Angela handed her card to the cashier to pay for everything and he handed it back along with a paper receipt. Fareeha leaned in trying to see the amount but Angela quickly stuffed it in her pocket. "Nope. This is my treat, come on."

Once their car was underway again Angela lowered the back of her chair until it was almost fully reclined. "So I have a question for you. You told me that I could ask you one thing per day and you'd decide whether or not it was too personal."

"Yes."

"I didn't ask you anything yesterday so does that mean I get two questions today or does it not roll over?"

Fareeha turned her head so that she was looking out the window at the green farmland rolling on by. "No, that's fine. I don't get why you want to ask me questions about myself though."

"I'm asking questions because there's a fascinating stranger staying in my home with me. Who _is_ Fareeha Amari? I know you like old movies, you're a dominatrix and an expat but there's more to you than that."

If Fareeha hadn't kept her head turned away then Angela would be able to see the blush on her face but the wringing of her hands didn't escape the doctor's notice. Her voice was still composed despite her other signs of nervousness. "What do you want to ask me today?"

"You said you were an expat so that means you moved here from another country. What brought you to Switzerland?"

Silence filled the car as Fareeha's hands stopped moving as she continued to stare out the window, her shoulders rigid. Eventually she broke it but didn't stop looking away from Angela. "My mother brought me here. I was only a teenager when it happened and she's never explained why. All I know is that she showed up in the middle of the night after returning from being deployed with an American soldier in tow and we left for Switzerland the next day. That's your first question, what's your second?"

"I'm not sure yet." admitted Angela. "I'll keep thinking about it though." Fareeha didn't reply and the silence returned, this time remaining until they arrived at their destination. Angela adjusted a dial on the dashboard console and the window tint darkened until they were opaque.

Fareeha finally turned away from the window to see the doctor climbing into the back of the vehicle where she had stowed a pair of bags. Without hesitation or warning she unabashedly pulled her shirt off revealing a sports bra underneath it. Fareeha's gaze lingered for a second then she hurriedly turned back around, the sight of Angela in a bra somehow more erotic than the other things they had done together . "You know I don't mind if you look at me Fareeha."

The doctor's voice was soft but the words still hit her like a sock filled with bars of soap. Fareeha turned around again just as Angela was pulling on her boots. "You mean during a scene right?."

"No."

Her cheeks flamed red and Fareeha turned back around, not wanting to respond to that. "Do you mind stepping outside while I change? It'll only take me a minute or two."

Behind her a miniature smile flashed across Angela's face and she opened the door on her side, cold air forcing its way in. "As you wish. Bring the food with you okay?"

A fleece sweater, hiking jacket, pants, socks, boots, gloves. All purchased today just so they could go hiking by a woman who had just admitted she enjoyed Fareeha looking at her. ' _What are you doing Fareeha? This woman is a client. What happened to enforcing your boundaries?'_ She had had this conversation with herself before but each time the argument that the doctor was just a client sounded less convincing than the time prior. She grabbed the backpack of food and stepped outside, where Angela was waiting.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is one of the things I love about coming out here. Geneva is great but sometimes I need to just get away from it all." Angela swung her arm out in a grand flourish towards the area around them. Fields of green grass dotted with bushes bearing violet flowers extended out from the end of the road in every direction. Beyond them rose towering peaks covered with trees and their peaks were capped in white.

"It is." Fareeha agreed. "I used to look up pictures of other countries on the internet when I was a girl but I always had a hard time believing places like this really existed when all I knew was hot wind and sand."

"Makes you glad you came to Switzerland doesn't it?"

"I just wish it wasn't so damn cold. This is why I stay in the city." Fareeha shivered and she tucked her hands into her armpits.

"Well, let's get moving. That'll warm you up." said Angela, practically skipping as she headed for a nearby trail.

"You're enjoying me freezing my butt off aren't you?" complained Fareeha as she reluctantly followed along. "I'm moving to the nearest desert when this is over just so you know." For all of her grousing, the place really was quite lovely. If the air was twenty degrees or so warmer then this would be pretty much perfect for her.

Fareeha wasn't exactly someone who went to the gyms but she still felt like she was in okay shape or at least that's what she had thought before this walk. For every step she took it seemed like Angela took three or four as she was continually doubling back whenever Fareeha fell behind only to take off for the sake of taking a photograph from just the right angle or smelling some flowers. Angela doubled back once again, a freshly picked flower with narrow white petals held delicately in her fingers. She held it up for Fareeha to see. "Look, Edelweiss!"

Fareeha came to a halt as Angela stopped right in front of her. "Edelweiss only grows at high altitudes in the Alps. Soldiers used to believe it was a symbol of courage and would climb the mountains to find one." said Angela.

The doctor reached forward with one hand, intending to grab the hood of Fareeha's hood but she took a step back. "What are you doing Angela?"

"Come here." Angela took a step forward and pulled Fareeha's hood to the side so she could reach in and slide the white flower's stem into the black hair above Fareeha's ear. "There we go." The doctor turned around and started walking up the hill again. Fareeha hesitantly touched the flower as she stared at the doctor's back, not understanding what was happening on this trip anymore. She pulled her hood back up and started walking again, at least she tried to.

The moment she took a step half a dozen knots began to form all along her leg. Fareeha grimaced and she ground her teeth together as she sank to the ground, unable to put any weight on that limb. "Angela!"

The doctor spun on a dime and her eyes widened when she saw Fareeha sitting on the ground. She came hurrying back and knelt down at Fareeha's side. "What is it?"

"My right leg just cramped up really badly."

"Okay, I was afraid you'd broken or sprained something." Angela pulled her backpack off and started digging through it until she came out with a container and a bottle. "Here's some dried bananas. You need potassium and water right now. Eat those while I deal with this."

As Fareeha took the banana slices Angela slid her gloves off before she started unlacing Fareeha's boot, pulling it off. The doctor elevated the leg into the air and her bare fingers squeezed the bridge of Fareeha's foot. "Tell me where the knots are and I'll work them out."

Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut but she didn't complain about the touch. "A little to the right, yes that's the spot." Under Fareeha's guidance, Angela's hands gradually moved their way higher and higher up her leg, the surgeon's nimble fingers massaging each knot out in turn until they were working on Fareeha's outer thigh.

Once that one was gone Angela looked up from the leg. The amplified rise and fall of the other woman's chest was evident even beneath the layers covering it and the look in her eyes was the same as when they had been in the tub together. Angela's spread fingers slid over the swell of Fareeha's hip and down to its inner side. "Are there any knots over here?" asked Angela, her voice as soft as Fareeha had ever heard it.

Neither woman dared to breathe as Fareeha looked up at Angela. Those fingers were just a few centimeters away and the only thing keeping them from her skin was a few layers of fabric. She knew it was still freezing out here but Fareeha wasn't cold anymore. Her body had found itself infused with warmth and there was no need to ask where, and who, the source was. Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut and slowly shook her head as she gulped a lungful of air down her dry throat. "No... that was the last one. I think I can make it back to the car now."

As Fareeha pulled her boot back on she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by that fact.


	11. Concoction

Ordinarily having a car that drove itself was a tremendous luxury but it left Angela in something of a bind in this particular case. If she had been driving the car then she could have used that as an excuse to not pay attention to Fareeha. But as it was both women were left to sit in silence as the vehicle drove the fifty kilometers back to Angela's vacation home. From time to time one of them would glance at the other out of the corner of an eye only to look away before being noticed.

The car turned onto the gravel road leading to Angela's house and soon came to a halt. Neither of them moved for a minute and then Angela took a deep breath to ready herself for this conversation. "So about what just happened-"

Fareeha shook her head as she cut Angela off. "Can we not? It'd be easier if we pretend nothing happened up on that hill today."

Angela reached out towards the other woman as she spoke but Fareeha drew back as she hugged her arms to her chest. "No. I'm not going to do that. Sweeping things under the rug doesn't make them go away. What I tried to do today... I thought I was seeing signs that you would have been interested but I guess I misread things so that's my fault. I'm sorry I did something you weren't comfortable with and it won't happen again."

The awkward silence from earlier returned as Angela waited for Fareeha to react. To say or do something, anything. Fareeha opened her eyes and unfolded her arms. "Have you figured out what the second question you want to ask is yet?"

"We haven't talked about it but I've always gotten the impression you don't like your job very much whenever you mention it. I understand needing money but there's a lot of things you could do other than being a dominatrix if you hate it so much."

"I don't hate being a dominatrix, I hate the place where I work." Fareeha finally turned to look at Angela as she continued speaking. "You live in Geneva so you know what kind of companies are headquartered here. All the banks, a bunch of international organizations... the UN. When I got hired I thought my job would be a golden ticket. It pays well and I thought there was a chance I would meet someone who shared my kinks, maybe even someone I could settle down with. Then my clients started coming in. Some of them were obese, many of them were old, quite a few are corrupt and all of them rich. At first topping for them was exhilarating, I had powerful men in the palm of my hand but it didn't last and I had to learn how to hide that it had become boring."

Fareeha let out a bitter laugh. "It sounds dumb when I say it out loud but there it is. I was getting paid to be a dominatrix and I got bored. I kept telling myself that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence and that was enough to keep me there. That and the money they paid me."

"What if I hired you?" asked Angela. "I'm rich and I'm sure I could match or beat whatever your salary there is. You've already said I'm the most fun you've had in a long time and you hate your job. No more disgusting old men that you despise and you could use all the free time you'd get to work on your website or whatever else you feel like doing."

To say that she was stunned would have been a vast understatement. Fareeha had done and seen some very bizarre things in her life as a result of becoming a dominatrix but this arrangement had turned into the most unexpected by far. She had come out here to be Angela's top for a month and things had quickly gotten out of hand. She had shown a nude photograph of herself, orgasmed just from watching the doctor masturbate, very nearly given into being fingered less than an hour before and now Angela was offering to hire her permanently!

"I honestly don't know how to answer that Angela... but I'll think about it." Fareeha got out of the car and headed inside without waiting for a response.

Angela grabbed the food that hadn't been touched, along with the clothes they had changed out of earlier that day before heading to the house. Putting the food away didn't take long and soon she was heading upstairs to her room. She paused in the hallway at the sight of Fareeha's closed door before sighing and heading into her own room.

She double checked that the door was still shut before heading over to the turntable and the collection of black discs next to it. Angela flipped through them for a bit before pulling one out and setting it on the player. The turntable's arm swung out to rest above the disc before dropping its needle into one of the discs grooves. The psychedelic twanging of a guitar and beats of a drum filled the room after Angela pressed play.

' _Strange brew, kill what's inside of you.'_

Angela sank to her floor and wrapped her arms about her knees. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. Fareeha was still here, but that could change any moment after what she had tried to do.

 _'She's a witch of trouble in electric blue,_

 _In her own mad mind she's in love with you._

 _With you._

 _Now what you gonna do?_

 _Strange brew, kill what's inside of you.'_

What she had told Fareeha _had_ been true. All the signs Angela had been reading said that the dominatrix was attracted to her but Fareeha had flat out denied it. Was she really mistaken or was there something else she didn't know about making the other woman turn her down.

 _'She's some kind of demon messing in the glue.  
If you don't watch out it'll stick to you.  
To you.  
What kind of fool are you?  
Strange brew, kill what's inside of you. '_

Maybe it was somehow related to her job? Fareeha was a professional dominatrix who spent her time fulfilling other people's sexual desires. How long had it been since someone had tried taking care of her needs? Months? Years?

 _'On a boat in the middle of a raging sea,  
She would make a scene for it all to be  
Ignored.  
And wouldn't you be bored?  
Strange brew, kill what's inside of you.'_

She had tried doing that today though and Fareeha had rejected her offer, though reluctantly it seemed. Maybe the best course of action was to do nothing. Sit back and let Fareeha decide how this was going to play out. Push too hard and she might alienate the woman even more than she already had.

 _'Strange brew, strange brew, strange brew, strange brew.  
Strange brew, kill what's inside of you.'_

The rest of the day passed Angela by to the tune of one vinyl disc after another until it was evening and the light coming through her window was fading away. A knock came from the door and Angela hurried over to open it, already knowing who was on the other side. The two women gazed at each other in silence then Fareeha was stepping forward, pulling Angela's head closer with a a hand on each cheek. Fareeha brushed her mouth against Angela's soft lips for only a moment, barely more than a delicate peck but a kiss nonetheless. She let her hands fall from Angela's face and stepped back despite the urge to remain close. "Do you understand?"

Angela gave a gentle smile, the size of Fareeha's gesture belying its magnitude. "Of course." Fareeha took her by the hand and began to walk, the doctor not needing any words to know where they were going or about to do.

The mattress was right where they had left it, ready to serve this latest session. As soon as they entered Fareeha's hands were on the move, pulling Angela's fleece sweater up. Angela waited for her bra to come off before she sat down on the mattress, allowing her mistress to divest her of everything below the waist. Fareeha made her way over to one of the boxes that hadn't been touched yet and opened it up, pulling out several items. She tossed the first onto the mattress, a shiny corset made of black latex, next to Angela's side. "Put this on."

The doctor grabbed the mini dress as she sat up, turning it over in her hands as she examined it. It wasn't large enough to cover her breasts and laces hung limply from its backside. She pressed its front against her stomach and with one hand and reached behind her to draw the laces together as much as she could with only a single hand. Fareeha knelt down on the mattress behind her and pulled the remaining ones tight before tying the laces off. Her arms and legs also had their own black latex articles of clothing waiting for them as well. A pair of black gloves with sleeves stretching up past her elbows and leggings that encased everything below mid thigh in an identical shade of black to the gloves and corset.

Angela wiggled her fingers and toes as she examined the outfit Fareeha had chosen for her. There was a smell of rubber wafting off them but not strong enough to be repulsive and Angela had a sneaking suspicion she would quickly forget about it. The biggest thing was the way the latex clung to her however. It squeezed against her limbs and stomach from every direction, not content to be just articles of clothing, instead seemingly trying to become a part of her. Then Fareeha approaching her with another item, a mess of straps that she recognized as one of her mistress's gags but without a ball in it at the moment. One of the straps hugged her chin, a second ran between her eyes and the last crossed her cheekbones to meet behind her head with the others.

"Open your mouth, we need to find the right ball size." Angela opened wide and Fareeha pushed a sphere inside. "Bite down on it... okay that one's too big. Try this one... there we go." Fareeha hooked the ball gag's strap onto the harness before cinching it shut. "Try saying something. I don't know how well you can talk with this in yet."

"Smting."

"Wise ass."

Fareeha pulled out a single final piece to complete the ensemble, a a thick black blindfold with an elastic band to hold it in place. Angela trembled in trepidation yet couldn't help getting more excited as the blindfold descended over her eyes and the room was replaced by darkness. "Wat ow?"

The only response was the sounds of Fareeha's footsteps, the rustle of cardboard and the sounds of things being placed onto the mattress. "Arms behind your back." Angela reached backwards as ordered and was rewarded with the feel of rope winding around them. A minute later and her arms were bound together at wrist and elbow, uncomfortably so but not tight enough to pinch or be dangerous. Fareeha double checked the knots and then she was on the move again. Angela turned her head one way then the other as she tried to follow the sounds in order to track where Fareeha was at any given moment. Her mistress's voice popped up from a direction Angela wasn't looking at. "Move forward a bit."

Angela scooted forward on her knees until Fareeha said stop. One arm found its way under Angela's armpit and lifted her up into the air then nudged her forward before gently lowering her back down. Fareeha pulled one knee to the side to spread Angela's legs and the doctor found herself sitting on some sort of dome, her groin pressed against a smooth pad made of rubber with a rounded bump protruding upwards from the middle."Stay right there, no moving."

More ropes were coming, two coils snaking around both thighs in order to bind her calves to them. Another bit of rustling and then she could feel Fareeha tying what she assumed were more ropes onto the ones trapping her thighs. Once it was done her knees were resting on the mattress and she could just barely touch it with her toes "Okay Angela. See if you can stand up."

Angela tried to straighten her legs and get off whatever kind of toy this was but her mistress's ropework was impeccable and her knees remained bent, the knots refusing to yield. After giving up on that effort Fareeha pushed on one shoulder as if to make Angela fall over but she only tilted somewhere between ten and twenty degrees before one of the ropes drew taut, holding her in place against the pad. It wasn't until then that the entirety of her situation sank in for the doctor. Unable to see anything but darkness, barely able to be understood when she spoke and tied down so that she couldn't get away from this dome not that she actually wanted to.

Fareeha pulled Angela so that she was sitting up right again before picking up the remote that controlled the sybian. Her fingers started to turn the dial but she hesitated as she looked at the doctor, latex clothing hugging her and all. "Do you want me to take a picture of you right now?"

"-es." Angela growled in frustration and she pressed her tongue against the gag, trying unsuccessfully to push it out of her mouth. "Ys. Upid ting. Ake poto. Tae pictre."

"Okay, I'll take some pictures then I'm turning the machine on." Fareeha brushed her palm against the top of Angela's head as she headed out of the room and up the basement stairs in order to fetch her computer pad. When she returned to the bunker Angela's head turned towards the doorway, clearly listening and waiting for Fareeha's return. Fareeha slowly walked around the mattress, the pad in her hands as she captured the image of the doctor from every angle in one photo after another. When she was satisfied Fareeha set the pad aside and picked up the remote again. "Here we go." Her fingers twisted the dial to its lowest setting.

The pad between Angela's legs began to vibrate along its entire length, the rounded ends of the rubber rectangle flexing upwards to teasingly brush against her folds. Angela jumped as high she could, the awakening of the machine taking her by surprise. After a moment she giggled and a tiny smile stretched at the corners of her lips while Angela settled back down onto the pad, accepting its touch. So far this was kinda similar to the vibrator Fareeha had tormented her with but this machine was clearly on another level. The intensity felt rather low but the waves were still traveling further than the vibrator ever had. A moment later the machine began to rumble and Angela moaned through the gag as the speed increased.

Fareeha smiled to herself at the lewd sound, music to her ears, and she turned the dial up to its third notch. Angela moaned even louder and a minute later her head dipped forward as the sybian gently coaxed the doctor's first climax out. Fareeha twisted the dial back down to one and sat back to wait. It was impossible to guess how many more orgasms Angela could have during this session and Fareeha had to be mindful of the doctor's parts. Even though her vagina was clearly wet to Fareeha's eyes, there were still risks. Too much stimulation would mean rawness and/or irritation could become an issue. Turn the dial up during orgasms then down in-between them to give the bottom some time to recover, simple enough on paper but it was like walking a tightrope in practice. Fareeha twisted the dial back to two.

A second orgasm followed shortly by a third, each taking longer than the one before it. Angela leaned forward, sweat dripping out of her hair and onto the blindfold as she tried to gather herself. Her breathing was erratic, drool was dangling off of the gag and she had inadvertently lubricated the parts of the toy in direct contact with her crotch. Rumbling inevitably returned to the room as she felt the pad beginning to shake against her and she started mumbling against her gag. The vibrations disappeared at once and fingers brushed against her cheeks as they undid the straps holding the gag in place. Angela groaned once the ball was pulled out and she started speaking words that made no sense to the only person listening.

"What? I don't understand, what are you saying? I don't know what you're saying Angela. You have to speak to me in English."

Fareeha's words dimly pierced the haze that had begun to cover her mind and Angela raised her head to look at where she thought Fareeha was. It took a moment to remember what language she needed to speak but the words came to her once she concentrated on it. "I... keep going."

Fareeha picked up the sybian's controls and she turned the dial up once again, not bothering to replace the gag.

As the machine began to vibrate once again Angela to shriek and groan once more. Her muscles were still burning but the pain had passed and now it was a strange sort of enjoyable pain. The gears of the toy were spinning faster and louder than before, a mechanical roar fighting with her cries to be the loudest sound in the room. It was a constant source of resonance emanating from a single point but passing through her only to be amplified when it rebounded and melded with other waves. The doctor's torso twisted one way then another and her hair flew about she tossed her head in all though her center remained fixed to the machine, forced to endure an unrelenting ecstasy.

While the doctor writhed on the sybian Fareeha could feel her underwear beginning to stick to her inner thighs. She hadn't orgasmed like in the bathtub but just the act of watching this was making her hands twitch. The desire to slide a finger or two down the front of her pants and eventually inside herself almost too much to resist. Another time she promised herself, probably tonight, but not right now. Not when she was topping for the doctor.

The time the doctor's previous orgasms had taken had been longer than the one before it but this one broke the cycle, happening perhaps in half the time. Angela reared back upright and she screamed from the bottom of her lungs. "Shiesse, shiesse, shiesse, oh mein gott!" Her body quivered again and then came the unmistakable sound of sobbing as she slumped off to one side. Fareeha turned the machine off then scrambled forward, pulling the blindfold off only to see tears beginning to streak down Angela's face. "Red, yellow, whatever! I want to stop. Please let me stop!"

Her fingers shook as she hurriedly untied the knots on Angela's arms and legs. The moment the last one was undone the doctor practically launched herself at her mistress. Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela, holding her tightly as the doctor continued to cry. "Was that okay mistress? I'm sorry I couldn't keep going any longer."

Fareeha pulled Angela's cheek into her shoulder as she tried to reassure her bottom."You were amazing Angela. I'm proud of you." She pressed a kiss to that yellow crown, the hair damp with sweat. "You never have to apologize about having limits or wanting to stop a session."

Angela squeezed even tighter with her arms as if holding on for dear life. "Do you have chocolate? I want chocolate. And cheese. And wine."

"Chocolate and cheese yes. Wine no but I'll get you some water. Can you walk?" Fareeha started gently rubbing Angela's back with one hand.

"Not yet and I don't want to go anywhere right now. Keep holding me please." Angela scooted even closer until there was no more space left between them, trying to leech off as much warmth as she could.

Eventually Angela could feel the strength returning to her legs though she was still unsteady as they headed up the stairs, latex outfit and all. Fareeha pulled a small wheel of cheese out of the fridge and set it down on the dining room table next to a box of chocolate bars. Angela snatched a bar up, ravenously devouring it before grabbing another. "Sooooo... I have a question. You said you don't kiss your clients but you've kissed me twice today. If I'm not a client then what am I?"

"I don't know." admitted Fareeha. "I'm not going to lie and say I love you but I am interested in seeing where whatever this is goes. I don't know if I want to work for you exclusively either but I will think about it okay?"

Angela threw the wrapper aside as she picked up the wheel of cheese, savagely tearing a chunk of it off with her bare hands. She gave Fareeha a warm smile that somehow managed to be unmarred by her wet cheeks and chocolate stained mouth. "That sounds perfect to me. And who knows, you might change your mind. After all we still have three weeks to go before our month is over."

Fareeha smiled back as her brain started screaming internally. This had all happened in the first week and there _were_ _three more weeks to go._

Sheisse.

* * *

So this is the end of Demarcations. If you made it this far thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
